The Journey Of The Bad Wolf
by LittleMissWho
Summary: A very different version of Rose's journey from Doomsday to Journey's End. Different Torchwood, different hair, different species. But still our Rose Tyler.
1. The Emptiness

_**Authors Note: Please review this! I like to know what I'm doing right and wrong. Constructive criticism gratefully received. Thank You to my amazing Beta, Elberwhoo (from LJ). You're spare time is crucial to this story! Xxx.**_

''Rose Tyler I....'' and then he disappeared.

Rose clutched her stomach, loud sobs making her shake all over. At that very moment, she would have given anything just to vanish. The emotional pain she was enduring was much worse than any physical pain she could imagine.

Death, she thought, would be a blessing in disguise.

She turned to her family who were standing behind the land rover. Her mother, she noticed, also had tears spilling down her face. But then, she had Pete to comfort her. She was not alone.

Jackie dropped Pete's arms from round her shoulders and ran towards her daughter. Rose fell into her mother's arms, sobbing and shuddering. And then, her legs gave way.

----------------------------------------------------------

''Rose? Rosie?'' a voice drew her from her anguished sleep ''The zeppelin has just landed, we're in London. Do you want me to carry you to the car?''

Rose opened her eyes to see a concerned Mickey looking down at her. Good old Mickey. She had taken him for granted so much. She promised herself she would never do that again.

''Y-Yeah. That's great'' Rose could barely recognise the devastated croak that came out her mouth.

Mickey scooped her up, into his arms. He was saying something to her, but she couldn't hear him. Her eyes were pricking with tears of the thought that she was going to have to live life on the slow path again.

No more midnight stops in Rome, no pinstripe suit, no great hair, no running for you life. Just chips and Beans on Toast. And Eastenders. Of course, she didn't mind the Eastenders part so much.

''Get some more sleep, darling'' said her mum.

Rose realised that Mickey had made it to the than whilst she was still deep in thought. The car journey had been started quite a while ago and they only had another half hour of the journey left.

She looked round at her family. Jackie, Pete, Mickey and Jackie's bulging stomach. She owed it to give the slow path a go. She didn't have to get a shop job, she didn't even have to work! She could be a poor little rich girl. Naah.

She could carry on working for Torchwood, although it was inevitable that she wouldn't start working, let alone acting normal for quite a while. But she had her family, they would understand. They would help her become Rose Tyler again. And one day, maybe one day, she could find her doctor.

With that last thought, Rose fell back into a painless unconsciousness.

**A/N: Please, please, please read on and review. Anon reviews are allowed!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, I do not own Doctor Who or any of the characters except Derek, Zeff, Alex, Ben, Nancy, Roisin, Aretha, Sydney, Eric and Brynn (I created this lot!). Doctor Who belongs to a small British media company called the BBC. Don't worry, I haven't heard of them either! (That was a joke!) **


	2. Light At The End Of The Tunnel

5 Months Later.

Rose woke up with a start. Her mother was sitting at the edge of her bed with a cup of tea and a bacon sandwich. Mmm.

''Morning, Sweetheart,''

''Hey Mum.''

She had been living with her parents for a long time now. The hole in her heart was not bothering her so much anymore as her new little brother was keeping her very ``diverted. Pete and Rose had endeared themselves to each other very much, as Rose had leaned on him a lot whilst her mother had been throwing up in the toilet.

''Any plans for today?'' her mum interrupted her train of thought

Actually she had. This was the day she was going to get her life back.

''Funny you should ask that,''

''You could come to Bluewaters with me and Terri. Now that we don't have to worry about money anymore, we can go WILD. Plus, a beautiful girl like you can't be seen going round in hoodies and jeans any more. Especially not the Vitex heiress!''

''Actually Mum, I was thinking about maybe giving Torchwood another go.''

Her mother stared at her, opened mouthed.

''Mum, that look really isn't flattering,''

''Oh no- sorry sweetheart. Just- are you sure you're ready for that?''

''Yeah. I want to get my life back. I want to see Mickey and Jake and Torchwood is the only possible way of me finding the doctor again,''

''Sweetheart-,''

''Just humour me, Mum.''

''Well, I'm proud of you, Rosie.'' said another voice

Jackie and Rose looked up to see Pete Tyler standing in the doorway.

''You have guts, girl. Plus, it will get Mickey and Jake off my case. They have been asking me every five minutes since you were left when you were coming back. We could really use someone like you.''

Rose shook her head fondly at the news of her two persistent best friends. She found, that for the first time in ages, she was looking forward to something.

''Well, I'd better get up then hadn't I?'' Rose surprised herself with an unusually cheery voice

''That's my daughter.'' said Pete. It was quite obvious how proud he was.

Things were looking up.

----------------------------------------------------------

As Pete and pulled up outside Torchwood, Rose could see two figures running towards the car, arms waving, one with spiky blonde hair, one with hardly any hair at all.

''God, those two really are complete whoopsies!'' Pete said, sighing.

''Oh, cut them some slack, Dad. They're just happy to see me.''

As Mickey and Jake got nearer, she could hear what they were shouting:

''Rose! Rose! ROSE!''

''Yes, I can hear you, you twiglets.'' she said, climbing out the car.

They both ran straight up to her and pulled her into a tight bear hug.

''Thank God you're back!'' Mickey all but shouted

''Yeah, Welcome back Ro- Director Tyler. Captain Vonn Trap over here has been running the place in your absence like a labour camp,'' Jake added

''OI, you cut back on the cheek. I may not be in charge here but I can recommend your relief of duty to Director Tyler here!''

''Well Dad, you can recommend all you like. I'm not letting this one go. And stop calling me Director Tyler, Rose will do just fine.''

Mickey and Jake grinned. Looping their arms in hers, Roses friends escorted her into the large building.

'' Thank the lord she is back.'' said Pete, under his breath


	3. New New Torchwood

Rose was amazed by how much Mickey and Jake had developed Torchwood in her absence. It was hard to believe that two people could have done so much. Even in five months.

All the wires that had been strewn across the floor had disappeared. All the walls that had been knocked in by the Cybermen had been repaired or removed altogether. Several rooms had been added, she noticed including two rather large rooms allocated to Overseer's Jake Simmons and Mickey Smith.

''Guys. This is amazing. Please don't tell me you did this all by yourselves!''

''Rose, don't be a Lulu. Through that door at the end of the corridor, there are ten people who are ecstatic about your arrival. Seriously they are all so in love with you, it's scary'' said Jake in his 'no nonsense' voice

When Rose had started Torchwood before Bad Wolf Bay, it had just been her, Mickey, Jake and Pete. But Rose had been a bit out of it then, her one sole goal being to follow the voice in her head. Rose had other ideas for this Torchwood. It was all going to change.

''Okey Dokey. Let's go meet the gang.'' Rose tried to sound confident with her response.

Mickey and Jake grinned at her and led her through the door.

Rose walked into a huge white hall with a glass wall looking out onto central London. There were fifteen desks spread across the room with experiment units, Weaponry Modification units and scarily high tech computers and other hardware she didn't recognise scattered everywhere. Suddenly the rooms' busy atmosphere was killed as someone said:

''Oh my God, It's her!''

Rose turned her head to see the owner of the voice, but he had already leapt off his chair and made his way over to her. He was a jolly, slightly overweight man with shocking red hair. As he approached her she offered her hand for him to shake.

''Hey, I'm Rose,'' she said

He completely ignored her hand and pulled her into a tight bear hug.

''Oh my god, I know who you are!'' he said in a dramatically camp voice. It almost sounded like he was crying.

He let her go, and she caught her breath quickly. He drew her to arms length, his hands holding her shoulders.

''I'm Derek. And you are amazing.'' he said wiping tears from his eyes

''Derek, pull yourself together, man!'' Jake almost snapped

''Hey! I'm Gay! I'm allowed to be over dramatic!'' Derek retorted

Rose grinned. She was gonna like this one, she thought.

''Well Derek, thank-you very much for saying I'm amazing. I have a feeling you and I will get on very well,''

''Of course we will! I already know everything about you. I have even made your cup of tea exactly the way you like it!'' Derek turned to pick up her tea from a counter ''There you go. Please be brutally honest.''

Rose sipped at the tea. Heaven, was all she could think. Never in her life could she aspire to make a cup of tea like this.

''Perfection!'' she grinned

''Oh my god! She likes it. She likes it!'' Derek screamed with joy, jumping up and down, flapping his arms in excitement.

''You are on tea duty, my friend,'' she smiled at him.

All the rest of her new team had formed a line to meet her. The first person she layed her eyes on was a tiny blonde woman who greeted her with a beautiful smile and so much love in her eyes.

''Miss Tyler. It is incredible to meet you at last. I am Astrid, Astrid Peth,''

Rose shook her hand.

''It's brilliant to meet you too Astrid- Great Name- And please call me Rose. I will never feel comfortable with formalities-''

''Rose has just never realised how great she is, Astrid,'' Derek chipped in ''Because she has only ever worked in shops- like that tacky clothes store Henricks.''

Mickey made a point of clearing his throat so that Derek would shut up.

''Thanks Derek,'' Rose smiled at him ''I just feel a bit weird when anyone calls me Miss,''

''Duly noted,'' Astrid gave her another smile as she replied.

''Astrid, get out the way, it's my go!'' came a voice from behind her

Astrid moved out of the way as a tall Caribbean man bounded forward to pull Rose into yet another tight hug. When he finally let her go he spoke.

''Rose, It is such an honour to finally meet you. I am Zefania Jangro, or Zef if you prefer?''

''Zef, yet another great name,'' Rose beamed at him. He had a huge ginger afro, which surprisingly contrasted beautifully with his chocolate skin ''Great to meet you too. I love your hair!''

Zef looked like he had just won an Oscar. He put his hand on his heart and opened his mouth, about to say something. When two men barged past him. Rose was about to complain, but yet again she was pulled into another bear hug- even tighter this time because there were three participants.

But she was not complaining! Both these men looked like they had walked straight out of a Calvin Klein advert. One was slightly taller than the other, and they both had lush black hair and big blue eyes. It was obvious they were brothers.

'Rose. First of i am going to tell you this: You're a legend. Now let me introduce myself, I am Alex Appleton- and this is my brother-''

''Thank you, Al, i am quite capable of introducing myself,'' chipped in the taller one ''Rose- Such an honour- I am Ben Appleton.'' he said, shaking her hand firmly.

''Yeah those two may seem charming, but be warned.'' chimed a strong Irish accent.

A sturdy looking woman with stunning orange hair and a kind face made her way round the brothers, took Rose at arms length, and pulled her into yet another hug. But this hug was by far her favourite, It was soft and warm and strongly reminded her of hugging her mother.

''Rose, I am Roisin MacGeachy, I also happen to think you are incredible. But i will look after you, my love. I already love you like me' own daughter,''

It was impossible not to love Roisin, with her kind face, strong Irish accent and glowing maternity. Rose grinned.

''Thank you Roisin,'' was all Rose could say. She was still finding it hard to take in how much all these people seemed to genuinely love her. Roisin grinned and went over to stand with Derek.

Next in line was a rather odd looking girl, about her age, she had dark green eyes, pale white skin, and the tightest blonde ringlets Rose had ever seen. Rose braced herself for another tight hug, and was not surprised when Nancy flung her arms round Roses neck and started sobbing.

''I'm so sorry!'' Nancy tried to speak clearly '' I 'm just star struck. You're so beautiful!'' and she started crying again.

''Thank you Nancy,'' Rose said ''I think we're gonna get on.''

Roisin eventually came over and took a star struck Nancy out of Roses arms.

The next two people were a man and a woman. They were -joint with Astrid- the most normal looking people in her team. The man had cropped blonde hair, big brown eyes, and a 'don't mess with me face' which didn't look scary, because he was beaming. The woman also had blonde hair cut in a bob. She was in her late twenties with big blue eyes, a pointy nose and the rosiest cheeks Rose had ever seen

''Hello there,'' Rose said with a smile, they were obviously nervous.

''Miss T- Rose. It's an honour. My name is Aretha,'' said the woman, shaking Roses hand firmly.

''And I am Sidney,'' said the man ''Honoured to be on your team Ma'am.'' he took Roses other hand and shook it firmly as well.

The final member of her team was another relatively sane looking man. He had ginger hair sticking up all over the place and green eyes. He grinned at her, when he saw her flashing a set of alarmingly white teeth. She held her hand out to him and returned the grin.

''Rose Tyler. What a privilege. I am Brynn Williams, Ma'am,''

''Brynn lovely to meet you. Doesn't that mean hill in welsh?''

''Yes. It does. You are the first person who hasn't made a Gavin and Stacey joke about my name. Thank you.''

''No Worries'' she said, smiling at him

''Miss Tyler,'' Came a voice from the doorway '' will you have me as well?''

Rose turned round to see her dad staring at her pleadingly. She knew he answer to this straight away.

''Of course i will, you plum!'' she said '' Come inside and join the festivities.''

----------------------------------------------------------

Mickey appeared at her shoulder.

''So what do you think about your new team? They're a bunch of nutters, of course, but they know what they're doing and they all think you're the bee's knees for saving the universe. Which you are. Are you sure you can deal with these nutters?''

''Yes,'' Rose replied ''Because they're my nutters.''


	4. Rather Good Mates

Rose was delighted with her new team. They had already tapped it into their heads that she with a great superiority, just listened to. And they did, with a gentle awe and respect, because it was obvious that they all genuinely loved her. Because Mickey had told all of them Rose's story.

Of how she had almost lost her life and fallen into the time vortex at the battle of Canary Wharf. How she had lost the thing she loved the man she loved because she was so selfless. And she was the reason they were all standing there today.

----------------------------------------------------------

While Rose was deep in conversation with Pete, Astrid, Aretha, Nancy, Brynn, Sidney, Zeff, Alex and Ben Derek took Mickey to one side.

''Have you shown her yet?'' he asked

''Shown Who What?'' Mickey replied

''Shown Rose her office, you lulu!''

''Oh my God, I forgot. She is gonna freak when she-''

But Mickey was talking to thin air. Derek ran over to Rose and started to drag her away from her conversation which was about Primark ,it seemed.

''You've got to see it! You are going to scream!'' he was almost skipping as he led her out of the door and down the narrow hallway.

''Derek. How can i put this? What in the name of God's pantyhose are you banging on about!?'' Rose asked

''Oh you'll see! You'll see!'' he replied. He was literally skipping now.

It seemed that everyone, including Mickey, Jake and her Dad knew what Derek was smiling about and followed them down the corridor with cheshire cat grins on their faces. Derek stopped skipping as they reached a door at the and of the corridor. A sign on the door read 'Director Tyler'.

''No Way!'' she cried, amazed

''Oh Yes! Put your hand on the DNA pad and go in,'' Derek replied, jumping up and down in excitement.

''You'll Love it. Really, It's amazing.'' assured Astrid, squeezing Roses free hand.

Rose placed her hand on the DNA pad and pushed the handle down she entered the room in anticipation. She gawped as she entered her office. It really was spock. The walls were like giant lava lamps, glass with giant purple bubbles racing up to the top.

She had a huge desk/experiment table/modification unit one side of the room. She had bookshelves crammed with books that she would probably never need, but still looked brilliant, a display cabinet with different types of alien defence mechanisms and an alien identification system.

There was also a In the wall TV and several other small TV's linked to CCTV. And on the other side of the room there were two pink sofas, a coffee maker and a bed. A Bed!

'You are kidding me!'' she shouted

''You like it then?'' Jake asked, sarcastically.

''Like it? I might have to start living at work!''

''Don't think your mother would be too impressed with that,'' Pete laughed

''Who did this up?'' Rose asked

''We all did,'' Said Zef

''I did the walls. They're brilliant because you can see through them into the hallway, but outside, they just look like white plaster!'' said Astrid

''I did all the carpeting,'' said Derek proudly ''I was a carpenter before i became an assistant to an intergalactic arse kicker,''

''Me and Alex made all the guns and what-not,'' said Ben ''We know they're not what the old Torchwood had, but they'll do. We could only forage some of the technology,''

''All the rest of us did all the book buying, sofa choosing and coffee machine buying. Nancy designed the toilet herself,'' said Roisin ''It is a wee bit ridiculous if ye ask me but, what would i know about office design? I work in aliens, after all.''

Rose was glad someone else was seeing sense.

''I love it, I love it so much guys, thank you. Just one little question though. What's with the bed?'' Rose asked

''Oh... Well I thought you might want a kip during the daytime,'' said Brynn ''Me and Sidney made it, but please just say if it will inconvenience you and it will be gone in a jiffy?''

''No! No! I love the bed! Who knows? Maybe I'll be too tired to go home one day?''

Rose smiled around at her friends, tears welling in her eyes. She really was happy, and yet there was still a hole in her heart that couldn't be healed, no matter how many new mates were thrown at it. Only on man could fill that hole.

But maybe this was the start of the path to getting back? With her new mates and her new life. And she was loving every minute of it!


	5. Big Bad Wolf

2 months later

Rose woke up with a start. More nightmares ,she thought, as she comforted herself that she was not being chased by a wolf in the world she had woken up in. For the past month, Rose had been having these dreams, telling her that the Bad Wolf's transformation was almost complete. But tonight it had told her that the Bad Wolf was living. Well, good for the Bad Wolf, she thought. It was just a dream. Rose pulled herself out of bed and walked up to the mirror to wash her face.

As she saw her reflection, she let out a scream. Her eyes were Gold. She cupped her mouth with her hand to muffle the screams she couldn't help letting out, only to see that her hand was gold as well. She was Glowing. She pinched herself, just to check she wasn't asleep. No such luck. But what had happened? Yesterday she had been totally fine, no glowing, just her, normal pink skin, brown eyes. What was wrong with her?

_''There is nothing wrong with you, child''_ came a voice from inside her head.

She had to try very hard not to scream.

''But who are you?'' she asked the voice ''And what are you doing inside my head?''

_''I am you, Rose Marion Tyler, the Bad Wolf. You create yourself_.''

''I am not you. I am just a normal human being,'' she told the voice

_''You are only half human now. The vortex has changed you_,''

''So I am half vortex half human? Great. Don't I get a say in this? I do want to look like a normal human, you know. It will be hard to walk down the street glowing like a light bulb,'' she thought

_''Yes, you will be glowing all day today. The energy will get used to your body in twelve hours and then it will stop. But do expect your eyes to be glowing for the first five to ten minutes after you have woken up and before you go to sleep,''_

''So, I'm not going to glow all the time?'' she thought ''Phew. What else can i do?''

_''You will have knowledge beyond any being in existence. You will be able to see time, and use it to your advantage. Time has chosen you, Rose Tyler, because you show compassion to those who are offending universe as well as those you are defending. You will not let life go to waste,''_

''I can't have superior knowledge to everyone, the Doctor could still outsmart me any day,'' she thought

_''The time lord is full of anger and war. He may know his sums and science, but you are the Child of Time. You will be courageous and kind, and you will certainly not let your ego get ahead of you,''_

Defender of the universe? Not human? Cleverer than the doctor? This was all a bit much for Rose to take in.

''But I don't even have any GCSE's! How can i defend the universe at all, let alone save the lives of everyone i meet. Even the baddies. You've got the wrong girl, mate,'' she thought

_''This is your destiny, Rose Tyler. I must stop now.''_

''But you are me! How can you just disappear from my head?'' she thought

_''I am what the humans call a conscience, i suppose. One who you will not hear from again though. Good-bye, Bad Wolf. And good luck.''_

Rose drifted from her daze and stared at the glowing figure that confronted her in the mirror. Then it hit her. She had been heading for this. Her absorbing the time vortex was actually meant to happen. The doctor could not have taken the vortex out of her because that defied the laws of time. There are three concepts, what could be, what must be and what must not. If the doctor had taken the whole vortex out of her, he would have interfered with her timeline and there would have been a paradox. Anomalies in time would have formed and start sucking people up. To make up for the fact that the universes fate has been changed. And then the only way to stop that would be to find a Gravitical Anomaliser and then...

Rose shook her head. How could she know all this? It was not natural. Not her. She had never been this clever. But maybe... she could have a bit of fun with being a super genius. She had always wanted to be able recite the square root of Pi. But she had only been able to recite the first nine numbers before. She opened her mouth:

''3.141592653589793238462643383279502884197169399375105820974944592307816406286208998628034825342117067982148086513282306647 09384460955058223172 5359408128481117450284102701938521105559 64462294895493038196...''

Ugh. At least there was still one human thing about her. She still hated the sound of numbers. She decided to skip work today, and stay in her room until the glowing wore off. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

''Rosie?'' called Pete ''The car's waiting, get a wriggle on or we'll be late!''

'I think i might give work a miss, dad,'' Rose called back. She was going to have to get used to her new head before she could face her exuberant team. Or Jake. But maybe she could call her oldest friend.

''Are you alight sweetie? You do sound a bit shaky. Let me come in?''

''No, dad you really don't want to see this. I really don't look like myself'.' she replied, uttering not a single false word.

''Well, alright then. I'll just have to deal with Derek and the rest of them,'' she could almost hear him shuddering on the other side of the door ''Mickey rang. Give him a bell eh? And get well soon, love.'' and with that, Pete set off for work.

And then, her phone extension rang. She picked up:

''Hello? Rose's room,'' she said into the phone

''Morning, Miss Tyler, It's Janine from the front desk. I have a Mickey Smith on hold for you. May I put him through?''

''Thanks Janine, that's brilliant.'' she replied

The phone was suddenly filled with a loud mixture of food consumption noises and bad rap music.

''Mickey, turn that racket down!'' Rose all but shouted into the phone. The rap music stopped immediately.

''Good morning Ma'am and how are you diddling on this fine February morning?'' Mickey said in a crap Texan accent

''I need you to get over here right now. And no, it can't wait until you have finished your pizza.''

Mickey must have picked up on the desperation in her voice because he didn't even argue about the pizza

''I'll be there in ten minutes.'' he said, and hung up the phone

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a knock at Roses bedroom door.

''Rose? Rosie? Let me in?'' Mickey's voice came from the hallway

''Mickey, you need to prepare yourself,'' Rose warned

''Why? What's happened? You haven't got another man in there have you?''

''No I haven't! It's just... I look a bit different,''

''Have you been mucking around with your hair? That shouldn't take long to fix.''

''No! Oh well. you'll see,'' she sighed ''Come in.''

Mickey turned the handle and came through the door. As soon as she saw her, he froze.

''What happened to you?'' he gasped

''Well It all started about two years ago when i looked into the heart of the tardis and absorbed the time vortex. I used that to defend the universe, but i would have combusted so the doctor removed the energy from me. But not all, it appears, because my body seems to have been developed in using the particles that were left over. They duplicated into the billions and obviously gave me a genetic makeover so i would not be destroyed when the transformation was complete. What you see now, is just the new vortex energy getting used to my body. It will stop growing in a couple of hours after my blood stream in particular has absorbed the motrolaeysical flow of time matter. The should only show when i get up and fall asleep soon,''

''You look like a God!''

''Well technically speaking, i am a ventual god. You see, time chose my timeline in particular and wound itself round it. The metrophlaysiacal-,'' the expression on Mickey's face, made it clear to her that she might as well have been speaking Dutch ''In short, I am half human half time vortex god''

''You're not human anymore?''

''Half Human, I-,''

''How come you sound like you swallowed an encyclopaedia?''

''That's one of the effects of having the time vortex running through your brain. I either know something, or have the capability to figure it out,''

''Has this got to do with that time we opened the heart of the TARDIS? You kept on saying stuff about 'the vortex' and 'light' is that when you started...''

''Yes , Mickey, that's when i started glowing.''

''But it will wear off?''

''Yep. I will look like i did before in about 10 hours. Only my eyes will glow for 5 minutes when i wake up and 5 minutes before i go to sleep.''

The phone rang.

''Rose Tyler?''

''Hello Ma'am, Its Janine. Sorry to bother you again, but I have a Jake Simmons, a Derek Flannagan, an Astrid Peth, a Zefaninah Jangro, an Alex Appleton, a Ben Appleton, a Roisin MacGeachy, a Nancy Milnthrope, an Aretha Brookes, a Sidney Trollop and a Brynn Williams all waiting to see you in reception. They are refusing to leave. Do you want me to get them removed or send them up?''

Rose looked at Mickey, pointedly.

''No, this has nothing to do with me. But you should let them up now, they will find out anyway. And you know that they wouldn't care if you had one eye and blue skin, we love you. I think the whole glowing goddess thing is majorly hot anyway,''

''Will you help me explain to them?''

''Of course. I'm your best mate.''

Rose turned her mouth back to the phone.

''Send them up please, Janine.'' Rose said

The Revolution of Torchwood was about to begin.


	6. But That's Impossible!

Two years later.

''Rose? Rose? ROSE!'' a voice came from outside the door.

Rose sighed and rolled her eyes.

''What is it Derek?'' she asked, not particularly desperate to know the answer. She loved Derek and everything, but he was such a Drama Queen.

''Roisin and Zef have hacked through the mainframe system on the computer. We are picking up signals, but they're 85% static. They could be from the AU. Any progress on the clarifier?''

''As it happens, i have just perfected the tangent switch circuit. This is the perfect opportunity to test the Clarifier. Can Roisin patch the signals through?''

''No, they're too isolated.''

''Right, I'm coming.'' Rose said, picking up the clarifier.

Rose found that being a genius had been much easier to handle than she expected. She woke up, saved millions of lives every day, went home, ate chips, watched TV and went to bed. And every day they were getting closer to her ultimate goal.

She had been able to salvage the technology fro the old dimension canons, and had turned them into inter-universe canons. With a little bit of vortex power they could jump anywhere throughout time and space doing exactly what she loved best. Exploring and saving.

Rose made her way down the corridor, banging on Overseers Jake Simmons, Pete Tyler and Mickey Smith's office doors as she went. She let herself into the hallway and was greeted by 10 warm smiles, 10 bear hugs, 9 pecks on the cheek and one peck on the lips (Derek, of course).

''I hear two of my geniuses have made a breakthrough?'' she said, beaming over at Roisin and Zef.

''Well, strictly speaking, they could be from anywhere.'' said Roisin, trying to calm everyone down

''But we are sure they are independent signals coming from somewhere far away. I'm sorry we couldn't do anything about the static. The signal is weak.'' said Zef

''Well what do you think I do in my office all day, sleep?'' Rose asked ''I have developed a sort of-,''

''Please dumb it down for us, as much as we love listening to them, we hardly ever understand your space girl speeches.'' Brynn interrupted

''Aah Yes. Right you are. I have made a... signal enhancer of sorts. Its range is unlimited, and i mean, it can particalise through dimensions if it has to, to follow the signal. It should clear away the static altogether and amplify the most dominant sounds by about twenty-five decibels, so Aretha and Astrid, please be ready with the volume control, I do not fancy being deafened. If the signal carries picture, we should also be able to pick that up as well.''

''See what I said? Legend!'' Derek cried

''Yes, Derek, we knew that already.'' sighed Nancy

Rose made her way over to the signal stick. It was a large transmitter, attached to a computer that could pick up any signal transmitting from any planet in the universe easily.

Which is why Rose believed this signal that Roisin and Zef had picked up could be from the parallel universe. It was static.

She attached the clarifier to the top of the transmitter and turned it on.

''Right, Roisin, isolate the signal please!'' she shouted

A loud buzzing sound started up and then slowly died as Roses' clarifier cleared away the static from the signal. Rose could hear faint mumbling coming from the computer, so she turned the clarifier's sound enhancement.

''Hello? Hello? Is there someone there?'' came a voice from the signal.

Rose darted up to the computer that Roisin was sitting at, pulled up a chair, and started pressing buttons on the keyboard.

''Sidney, please could you turn the blue notch on the clarifier up to full? Astrid, Zef, Nancy, Roisin and Brynn please find me the most sophisticated sound recognisation system you can. Alex and Ben, go and get Mickey, Jake and my dad. And Derek, please could you get me a cuppa?''

In an instant, someone had thrown a microphone at her. She turned the web cam at the top of the computer on, attached the microphone to the computer and started to transmit a picture message to the other signal.

''Hello, whoever you are. My name is Director Rosana Marion Tyler of Torchwood, Planet Earth. I am trying to contact you, because we picked up your signal and found it of interest. I am sending you a communication link. Please accept it if you can hear me.''

A beeping sound confirmed that the link had been received. She was in a live conversation with the other transmitter.

''Hello, can you hear me? My name is Rose. What's yours?'' she asked, almost nervous with her excitement

''Oh My God! But that's impossible! How did you-?'' came an all too familiar voice from the computer.

''Jack? Jack Harkness? Is that you?''

''Rosie? B...But i thought you were in a parallel universe?''

''I am. But we picked up your signal from what must have been the riff. I developed a device that could clarify signals through dimensions and we got to you!''

''Yeah, you sure did.'' replied Jack

''Have you got web cam? Turn your bloody picture on Jack!'' she almost squealed in excitement

''Doing that right now ma'am,'' came a welsh accent from the computer

''Who's that?'' Rose asked

''I am Ianto Jones ma'am. At your service.'' said the welsh accent

''And I'm Gwen, Gwen Cooper. Are you Rose Tyler?''

''Well I was the last time i checked. Nice to umm... Cyber meet you Ianto and Gwen. How's the picture coming on Ianto?''

''Yep... getting there. Ooh here we go! We'll see each other in 5..4..3..2..1,''

And then the picture signal transmitted to both computers. Jack's face flashed into life on her screen accompanied by two, who she assumed were Ianto and Gwen.

Ianto had sticky up brown hair, a snub nose and big brown eyes. Gwen was a rather beautiful woman with thick black hair, pale skin and green eyes. And Jack was.... Jack.

''Well Hello there! This is Torchwood, Alternate Planet Earth. Director Captain Jack Harkness speaking'' said Jack ''my, my Rosie haven't you grown up!''

''You didn't tell me she was something out of vogue Jack!'' Ianto almost screamed. He ducked out of view, appearing a few seconds later with his hair looking relatively normal and without his hideous tie.

''There is a time and a place for flirting, Harkness, this is not one of them.'' Rose said, trying to sound stern

''Oh Come on! You know you love it really!' and she couldn't deny that! 'You're probably wondering how i got back to earth anyway...''

''Nope, I know, you stole a time-teleport of an old lady who was looking in her bag for credits whilst shopping. Shameful, really,'' she said

''But how?''

''Long story. Hello Gwen and Ianto! Allow me to introduce my team; Derek Flanagan, Astrid Peth,Zef Jangro, Roisin MacGeachy,Alex and Ben Appleton,Brynn Williams, Aretha Brooks, Sidney Trollop,and my overseers Mickey Mouse- Smith, Jake Simmons, and Pete Tyler,''

''Well hello there! You do have quite a merry crowd! Hang on Rosie, did you just say Pete Tyler, your dad?''

''Yup,''

''But, he's dead!''

''Parallel Pete. Get a clue Jack!''

''Oh of course, sorry- Hello Mickey Mouse. Phwah i can feel those muscles from a different dimension. Must say you're not the prettiest face in the room though,''

''You can talk, Captain Cheesecake,'' Mickey muttered ''Good to see you too.''

''Rose! ROSE! ROSE!'' shouted Jake from darting across the room

''Jake, Jack. Jack, Jake,'' Rose said, introducing her two friends

''Hello there,'' Jake said quickly to the computer ''Rose, you need to come quickly.''

''What in the universe could be more important than this, Jake?''

''Well it's ironic you should say that, really,''

''I'm listening...''

''Well... It's the dimension jump. It's... Working.''


	7. Erm No It's Not

''The dime- But that's impossible!'' Mickey shouted.

Rose just sat there, taking all this in. The dimension cannon was working. She knew it wasn't supposed to work. She knew that the whole universe was in danger. But she didn't care. This was the beginning of her journey back to the doctor.

''Rose?'' Jake asked ''please say something!''

''The Dimension Cannon?'' she whispered

''Yeah.'' he whispered in reply

''Yes! YES! YEEEEES!'' she yelled in delight.

She pulled Jake into a tight hug, let him go, and started to do the same to everybody else.

''Hello? Rosie? We're still here 'ya know!'' came Jack's voice from the computer

Rose let go of Zeff, who was the recipient of her hug at that exact moment and sat down at the computer.

''Yes. Of course. Sorry,'' she said to Jack ''did you get any of that?''

''Nope, Sorry.'' he replied ''Please tell me what on earth is going on.''

''Try and dumb it down a bit, mind,'' chipped in Gwen ''I'm not very good with the technical stuff.''

''Righto. Ok...Where to begin?'' Rose scratched her head ''Well, Jack, Gwen, Ianto. It seems that my clarifier is not the only reason we got through to you...''

''I'm listening,'' Jack said

''Something is happening to the walls of our universe. Our dimension jumps our working.''

''You gonna tell me what a dimension jump is?'' Ianto asked

''But...That's...A dimension jump is technology that allows someone to jump from one universe to another. Hopping between realities. Doesn't do much good for space.'' Jack replied, confused ''But how? Technically, it is impossible!''

''Ugh! I am getting tired of that word. If it was IMPOSSIBLE, Jack, then why the hell is my dimension cannon humming, lit up, and ready to go?'' Rose cried

''The girl has a point!'' said Gwen ''But why are you acting like it's so bad. Doesn't this mean that they can come here?''

''Oh! I never thought of that.'' Jack said ''can you?''

''Yep. It's a definite possibility. But we need to be careful. Whatever is breaking the walls down can't be good.'' Rose replied

''Rose. Will you be optimistic for a second? This means that you can come back! We can work together! We can see each other again for real. Isn't that good?'' Jack asked

''Of Course It IS!'' Rose shouted ''But i can't just think of ME. What about all the realities that could be sucked into the void, just because i want to see my best friend again! I am NOT risking that many lives!''

Rose was faced with the biggest ultimatum of her life here. Of course, she wanted more than anything to put that blasted cannon round her neck, and go back to her proper universe. See Jack and Gwen and Ianto. And maybe even...No, don't get your hopes up.

But the doctor had told her what a huge risk it was to travel dimensions. She had been given the power of the Time Vortex to save lives, not to destroy them. But why on earth (not the time for irony!) would this have happened if it wasn't for a reason.

''Rose...I think you should go.'' said Mickey ''you need to. We could use Captain Cheesecake's help. Just don't think about it.''

''You owe it to yourself, love,'' said Pete ''to see the world you were born in again. While you've got the chance!''

Rose was finding it hard to come up with reasons why she shouldn't go across the void. Just to see Jack. Should she-

''Don't go!'' cried Derek ''I don't want you to get trapped somewhere else! I can't live without you!''

Everyone let out a loud groan and shook their heads fondly. Including the faces on the computer.

''Derek, there is a very teeny tiny chance of me getting trapped on the other side of the void,'' Rose could feel a space girl speech coming on. ''If i am correct, whoever has opened up the walls of the dimension will want to keep them open. But just to check i can double cross the combined anomaliser switch in the-''

''Sorry, I don't speak that language,'' sighed Derek ''English please!''

''Oh i just have to change some wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey stuff and then everything should be fine.''

''Rosie? Not that you aren't clever- but how come you are speaking like the...like a genius?'' Jack asked

''Long, Looong story Jack. One for another day, methinks,''

''Another day? What? You're coming!?'' Jack yelled in delight ''Guys! She's coming back!'' he cried to Gwen and Ianto

''Wahoo!'' they both shouted

Oh dear, she thought, it looked like she didn't have a choice. And obviously, she wanted to, so nothing was stopping her anymore.

''Aaah! What the hell!'' she cried ''prepare a canon, Jakey, the Bad Wolf is about to travel through dimensions!''

''But how do you know where you're going?'' asked Roisin ''you don't want to end up on any old planet!''

''I know, I know. The canon gets into your mind and takes you where you're thinking about going. It's surprisingly accurate, actually,'' she turned to the computer ''Jack, where should i meet you? And don't make it some snazzy burlesque club!''

''Aww Rosie! You're such a spoilsport. If you're travelling now, I can meet you by Starbucks, Bond Street in about 5 minutes?''

''Yeah that's great! And i can picture where i am going, which will make the journey even easier! See 'ya in 5 Jack!''

''Leaving now!'' he replied, and leapt of his chair

''Right, well I suppose we'll be seeing you soon enough as well?'' beamed Gwen ''so we'll love you and leave you.''

''Can't wait to meet you!'' added Ianto

''Yeah, me too! See you soon, guys!'' Rose replied

They both grinned at her, and then disconnected.

''Ookay! Now I'm nervous,'' Rose said

''No kidding!'' said Mickey, looking at her knees

She looked round at her friends Derek, Astrid, Zef, Alex, Ben, Roisin, Nancy, Aretha, Sidney, Brynn, Jake and her family; Mickey and Pete. All worried out of their minds, you could tell by on look at them.

''Guys, I will be fine. I have travelled dimensions before!'' Rose sounded surprisingly calm

''You promise me one thing, baby girl,'' said Pete

Rose rolled her eyes at her Dad's pet name.

''Go on...''

''You will come back to me.''

''Of course i will!'' she almost shouted, she looked at the rest of her friends ''Guys, I am coming back!''

''We know!'' said Ben

''Well let's stop worrying and get this show on the road!'' Rose cried

''No! Not before i get a goodbye hug!'' Derek protested

''Yep, I think we all want a goodbye hug!'' said Astrid

''You can't deny us that, Rosie?'' pleaded Nancy

''Ok. Come on then. Quickly!'' Rose muttered. She wanted to go!

After she had hugged them all in turn, she went to stand in the middle of the circle they had all formed. She raised her hand her chest, where the dimension canon hang.

''Good luck Bad Wolf,'' they all said ''we love you.''

''I know.'' Rose said

And then she pressed the button. The Torchwood team all gasped as they watched their director vanish into thin air.


	8. The Wonders Of Coffee

All but two seconds later, Rose re-materialized into a rather dark and bad smelling ally. She didn't particularly want to be seen, so she had decided not to land right in the middle of Bond Street.

Rose put her dimension canon into her handbag and walked out the end of the ally way that wasn't blocked by a wall. She opened her eyes, wide, as she took in her world again. The people without ear pieces, the zeppelin free sky. She belonged here.

Diverting her attention from the busy street, Rose started walking towards the starbucks sign right at the other end of the street. She was surprised at how close she had come to where she actually wanted to go.

As she came closer to the sign, she could see a tall figure with spiky hair, a long navy blue coat, insanely good looking, leaning on the window outside the shop, picking his nose. He looked up, scanning the street with his eyes until his gaze rested on her.

''ROSE!'' he cried in delight, running towards her at full pelt.

Rose completely ignored the fact that she was wearing six inch heels, slung her bag over her shoulder, and started running towards him.

''JACK!'' she yelled in equal delight.

She took no notice of the fact that all the shoppers on the street had made a pathway for her to run down the middle of the street and that they were all telling her to 'get a wriggle on' or 'snog him within an inch of his life'.

He opened his arms, wide, and she leapt onto him, and he pulled her off her feet, twirled her around and put her back on the ground. The crowds of shoppers burst into rounds of applause and wolf whistling, obviously getting the wrong idea.

''Oh Boy is it good to see you again!'' he nearly shouted, loosening his grip on her.

''You too!'' was all she could say. She could feel tears pricking in her eyes.

''Well snog him, then!'' came a voice from the crowd.

''Naah, i think you got the wrong end of the stick, buddy,'' replied another crowd voice.

Jack took Rose by the hand and they walked over to Starbucks, just staring at each other because they were both too emotional to say anything else. As they approached the coffee shop, they saw that all the staff were lined up outside, beaming at them.

''Anything you want, on the house,'' beamed the manager '' for the happy couple.''

''No, no, no! We're not...'' Rose started to say

Jack put his hand over her mouth and whispered in her ear

''Rosie, if we can get free drinks in Starbucks, then let's just pretend. Ok?''

''Good point.'' came her muffled reply. He still had his hand over her mouth.

''Well, come on in then!'' said the manager, still beaming ''don't be shy!''

Rose and Jack walked over to the counter, still surrounded by beaming Starbucks staff.

''Get back to work! I do not pay you to stand there and look pretty!'' yelled the manager. Then he diverted his attention to Rose and Jack ''Now, what can i get you lovely, young people?''

''Umm...Small skinny latte, please,'' Jack said, looking a little bit intimidated by the manager's overwhelming niceness.

''And your beautiful lady?'' he asked Rose.

''A venti chocolate cream frappucino with cream and chocolate sprinkles, please,'' Rose said, decidedly more confident than Jack ''and somewhere private to sit. We have a lot of talking to do,''

''Of course, of course. Follow me. Luigi! Get their orders right now!''

The manager took them upstairs to a table in a booth at the far corner of the shop.

''This good for you?'' he asked

''Perfect,'' Rose gave him her best smile ''thank you very much.''

''No trouble at all,'' the manager said ''for a beautiful lady.''

He smiled at them and went back downstairs. Jack and Rose sat down either side of the table.

''So...'' Rose said

''Yeah! Where to start?'' Jack replied ''why don't you tell me what happened to you first?''

''Jack, why are you being all rushed? We have time! I'm not going anywhere soon!''

''Yeah. Sorry, sorry. It's just so great to see you!''

''Yeah I know. It's so good to be back.''

''So. Are you gonna tell me your story, or what?'' he asked.

''Okay. Where to start? I left this planet in the battle of Canary Wharf. All the daleks were being pulled into the void, and i almost fell in with them, but as i fell, my dad dimension jumped, and took me with him to my parallel universe. I saw the doctor once more, as a hologram on a beach and we said good bye for what i thought would be forever. Then I was a mess for five months, and let my mum rule my life. I now have more clothes than i can handle!''

''Jeez. You almost fell in?'' Jack asked

''Yeah. The void was about to close, and i opened it again, almost killing myself-'' she made herself stop telling that particular part of the story. ''Anyhoo. After five months of shopping and chardonnay, i just decided to go back to torchwood. Mickey and Jake had found this bunch of nutters who knew about aliens, and told them about me and the doctor, and how i saved the universe, and they kinda fell in love with me. So, i went back to a completely re-vamped Torchwood with a totally new team aswell as Mickey, Jake and my dad. Then one day, I woke up with a glowing gold body, and some freak voice told me that i controlled the time vortex, that i was called the 'Bad Wolf', and that i was a mega genius and half ventual god from that day forward. So with the power of the vortex, I made a time teleport, and now my torchwood really does defend the universe. That's what I've been doing for the past 18 months, just travelling through space, and then your signal came along. You know the rest.''

''Wow. So let me get this straight. In the three years since i last saw you, you have: become a time god, saved the universe god knows how many times, made ten people fall in love with you, built a time teleport with you bare hands, and re-vamped torchwood?'' Jack's jaw was quite literally half way to the floor.

''Weeeelll...I didn't re-vamp torchwood appearance-wise. That was all the rest of the team, whilst i was going barmy. But the new regime, how we do things...yeah, i changed that. My team will not kill anything. We just brainwash the bad guys and turn them good. I like it better that way,'' she replied.

''Rose Marion Tyler. Revolution of the universe. I bet you could outsmart even the doctor!''

''Hell yeah! The knowledge i have been given is way beyond the knowledge of a time lord. I can literally see time. Anything I want to, anyone, anytime, any place. All of existence is inside my head,'' she hesitated ''and no, Jack, do not make any jokes about egos.''

''And the golden hair?'' he asked, changing the subject.

''Aah, yes. This is my natural colour. Do you like it?''

''Gorgeous. Much better than peroxide, although i am rather partial to that look too. And your fashion sense has grown up too! No more union jack t-shirts?''

''No, no, no, no, no! These are just my work clothes! It's all hoodies and jeans usually,''

''Well, I'm glad there's still some of my old Rose in that glammed-up, taller, skinnier and better dressed body of yours!''

''You can take the girl out of London, but you can't take London out the girl!'' she grinned.

A waiter approached their table with their drinks.

''Enjoy!'' he said to Rose, ignoring Jack completely.

''Thank-you. I will.'' she replied.

Rose turned her attention back to Jack as the waiter walked away.

''So...what about you? I know about the whole immortality, stealing a time teleport of a granny to get back to earth thing, but what happened after that?'' she asked.

''Couldn't you just look into time?'' he asked

''I'd rather hear it straight from the horses mouth,'' she retorted.

''Jeez, you know how to flatter a guy, Rosie,'' he grinned ''Ok, i will edit out the boring bits, which makes this story very short. I decided to rebuild torchwood, travel and save, you know the picture. Met four people called Tosh, Gwen, Owen and Ianto. Two of them died. We defend the earth best we can. Not as exciting as yours, I'm afraid,''

''Wow, that seriously was edited!'' Rose said ''Sorry about Tosh and Owen,''

''Yeah, well defending the earth is risky. You of all people should know that,'' Jack snarled, defensively

''And hell i do!'' she almost shouted, cringing at the anger in her voice.

She could feel tears pricking in her eyes again. Just thinking about the day she lost the doctor always did that to her.

''Hey, I'm sorry,'' he said, softly squeezing her hand''I did see the Doc, again you know. It was a bit confusing because of his regeneration, but it was him. He talks about you all the time,''

''He wasn't alone, was he?'' Rose couldn't stand to think of the Doctor going through the same things as Rose had on his own.

''Naah. He was travelling with a girl called Martha. You would like her. She left him, because she had an unrequited crush and couldn't stand him talking about you the whole time. It seems, you're a hard act to follow, Rosie,''

''Poor girl.'' was all Rose could say

She knew what it felt like to be in love with the Doctor and have him bang on about some other woman the whole time. She felt the same about Reinette.

Jack's phone began to ring.

''Wow, Jack. I think you have just set the record for World's Crappest Ringtone,'' Rose laughed

''Cheeky, cheeky,'' he said, looking at the screen ''it's Ianto and Gwen. Do you mind if i answer?''

''Go ahead.'' Rose said, taking her HEAT magazine out of her bag.

''Hey!'' Jack said, answering.

Gwen or Ianto said something Rose couldn't make out.

''No, we're still there,''

More muffled sounds.

''Oh yeah! I never thought of that. I bet she will. Tell you what, I'll ask her, and if she says yes we'll see you in five,''

Rose could just make out Ianto saying ''see ya later, Big Boy!''

''Bye!'' Jack said, then he hung up.

Jack turned to ask Rose a question that she already knew the answer to.

''Yes, Jack. I would love to see your Torchwood. I would love to meet you team, so take me there,'' Rose told him.

He grinned.

''Right, we need to get out of this place, then,'' he said, pulling her from her chair, downstairs and towards the exit.

''Thank you!'' Rose shouted over her shoulder, as Jack pulled her through the door.

Jack marched her down the street and pulled her into the alley way where she had first landed.

''Your torchwood is here?'' she asked, astonished

''No, course not. We are teleporting. My torchwood is in Cardiff,'' he replied, looking at her face to see her reaction.

Rose was not particularly fond of Cardiff. Too many memories. However, she put on her biggest grin and said:

''So why did you ask me to meet you in London?'' she asked

''I thought you would like to see the city you grew up in,'' Jack replied, smiling.

''Thank-you. But you could at least have told me to bring my teleport!''

''No, because then i would have gotten teleport envy, seeing as yours can travel through time,'' he said taking her hand ''Rose Tyler, are you ready to teleport to Cardiff from some god forsaken alley in Bond Street?''

''As I'll ever be!'' she replied

''Then hold on to your panties, because here we go!'' Jack cried.

He pushed a big read button on his teleport, and once again Rose Tyler vanished into thin air.


	9. Joining Forces

Rose and Jack landed with a thump in a small room filled with broken guns and machines.

''Oh, great!'' Jack said, sarcastically

''What?'' Rose asked

''We landed in the bin.''

''We landed in the BIN!? Jeez, Jack, you have the shittiest teleport i have ever come across. Which is saying something!''

''Sorry, sorry,'' he said, making his way over to the door ''anyway, i bet your bins aren't as big as this!''

''No, Jack, they aren't, because we don't need bins. We have a disintegrator. We dispose of our waste, instead of storing it!'' Rose retorted

''A disintegrator? Jeesh! You can't have a small budget!'' he sighed, wistfully, fumbling with the door.

''Yeah, well being me has it's privileges. Namely, being the daughter of one of the richest mean in the country,''

''I just can't get the staff,'' he joked, shaking his head ''Oh Shit!''

''Quoi?''

''The door is locked!''

''JACK GALEN HARKNESS, YOU GET ME OUT OF THIS SHAGRAPILE NOW, OR I REALLY WILL SHOW YOU THE POWER OF THE BAD WOLF. THE DEMENSTRATION INVOLVES MY FOOT AND YOUR GENITALIA!''

''Yes. Ok. Umm...GWEN? IANTO? CAN YOU HEAR ME?'' Jack yelled

''Jack? What are you doing in there?'' Came Gwen's voice from the other side of the door.

''Blame his bloody teleport!'' said Rose

''Oh! Hello Miss Tyler. Jack, you know teleporting into small spaces with people who look like Sienna Miller does make you a walking cliché?'' Gwen giggled.

''Hahahaha, very funny. Now, get us out, please?'' Jack asked, annoyed

''Hang on. I'll go and get Ianto. He's got the key.''

''Taah Gwen. And get a wriggle on, Captain Heartless is taking up all the oxygen!'' Rose yelled.

Gwen giggled and ran off to find Ianto.

''As soon as we get out of here, i am either going to blast your bloody teleport to smithereens or modify it so you won't take me to a bin again. I haven't decided yet.'' Rose muttered.

''Modification? Ooh! Yes Please!'' Jack said, hopefully

''We'll see.''

''Did I ever tell you what a lovely, beautiful person you are?'' he said, snuggling up to her, batting his eyelids.

Rose tried not to grin. And failed.

''Jack? Rose? You'd better not be doing any hanky panky in there, 'coz I'm opening up.'' Came Ianto's voice from the other side of the door.

''Oh Yant! Give us five minutes and we'll be finished!'' shouted Jack, grinning.

Rose couldn't restrain herself. She raised her hand to Jack's face and gave him a hard Tyler slap. It felt good.

''OWW! What was that for?'' yelled Jack

''Quite a few reasons. I could elaborate, if you wish, but the list is very long!''

''Naah, it's ok. I can hazard a guess.''

Ianto opened the door and the two of them stumbled into the light room, squinting their eyes. Ianto and Gwen stood in front of them, gawping at Rose.

''Hi, I'm Rose.'' She said to Jack's teammates, offering each of them a hand.

Rose should have seen it coming. Jack, Gwen and Ianto all pulled her into a tight hug, which really did leave her breathless.

''Jack has told us all about you!'' Ianto cried

''Can i have your autograph?'' asked Gwen

''My autograph? Umm...Sure. Do you have pen and paper?'' Rose asked, bewildered.

''No, sign my t-shirt.'' Gwen said, pulling out a black marker from her trouser pocket.

Rose signed her T-shirt, and turned back to Jack, giving him an odd look.

'Sorry!' he mouthed.

Gwen and Ianto just stood there, smiling at Rose, until Jack broke the silence saying

''Right, well let's give Rosie the grand tour eh?''

----------------------------------------------------------

Rose loved Jack's Torchwood almost as much as her own. It was based in an old train station, and was a lot smaller than her's, but it had a very 'worked in' air, which made her love it even more.

Jack clearly wanted Rose to help them develop it further because he kept on dropping very un-subtle hints like; 'Needs a bit of work to be made perfect' and 'We just need the right person to develop this'. It almost made her laugh out loud.

And of course, she would help them. She wanted to spend as much time with her long-lost best friend and her two new friends as she could. She got on with Gwen and Ianto very well and had already planned a shopping trip with Gwen and a cinema trip with all three of them.

And she had never laughed so much in her life.

''Oh my god, I've been gone ages!'' she said, looking at her watch.

It was 5:00pm and she had left Torchwood at 10:00am.

''Derek is going to kill me!'' she wailed.

''Do you have to go? Really?'' Ianto said, disappointedly

''We were just starting the party!'' said Jack, with equal disappointment.

Gwen looked thoughtful for a second, then said

''Could we come with you? You could show us your Torchwood, and we could meet your team. I know this sounds soppy, but i really don't want to leave you.''

''Oh yes! Of course you can come! I will give you dimension jumpers, so we can work together!'' she grinned, hugging Gwen ''This is going to be brilliant!''

Ianto and Jack obviously thought it was too, because Jack started putting his top back on (he had been doing an impression of something) and Ianto picked up his bag and walked towards her.

Rose took the dimension jump out of her bag and put it round her neck. All three of them gawped at her new necklace.

''Did you make that?'' Ianto asked, astonished

''Yes. The old ones were a bit useless, kept on sending us to Norway. So i made a new model. You like?'' she asked, grinning.

''I love!'' said all three of them at once.

Rose giggled.

''Right! Are we all ready?'' Rose asked

''Yes.'' said Gwen and Jack

''Wait! Wait! I'm just going to get my hat!'' cried Ianto

''Ianto, the weather is the same in the other universe. You don't need the hat!'' Rose yelled

''Oh, alright then,'' Ianto dashed over to where the others were

''Right. Everybody hold hands on join on to me!'' Rose could barely contain her excitement.

Jack eventually took her hand and smiled at her.

''Torchwood team. Are you ready to fly?'' she yelled, in a crap American accent.

''Hell yeah!'' they shouted in unison

Rose lifted her free hand to her dimension jump.

''Hold on to your panties, 'coz here we go!'' she cried

And for the third time that day, Rose Tyler vanished into thin air.


	10. A Very Happy Rose

Rose, Jack, Gwen and Ianto landed in her office, it was a decidedly more pleasant landing than Jack's teleport.

''Sheesh, this is chic! Where are we, the lounge?'' asked Jack, gawping at the large room.

''No, this is my office. We don't have a lounge!'' Rose replied

''You have a BED in your office?'' Gwen asked

''And lava lamp walls?'' added Ianto

''Yeah- my team like to decorate. They did go a bit over the top, but it's nice,'' Rose said.

''No kidding!'' muttered Jack, who was becoming the green eyed monster.

''Well, this is my office. Come and meet the team!'' she said, leading them through the door.

She led them down the big, white corridor passing Jake, Mickey and Pete's offices. They all looked like kids seeing Disneyland for the first time. Priceless.

As they approached the door, Rose turned to them, a huge grin on her face.

''Just to warn, my team are a bit exuberant. Mickey, Jake, Dad, Aretha, Sidney, Brynn, Alex, Roisin, Ben and Astrid are relatively normal, but beware of Nancy, Zeff and Derek. Especially Derek.''

''What are they gonna do?'' Ianto asked, genuinely scared

''Well, Derek is a bit over protective; so he will probably make you swear with Chinese burns that you will look after me. Zeff and Nancy will probably just jump on you,'' Rose replied

''Well...They sound sane!'' said Jack

''Hahaha. No flirting Harkness. No I-Candy in there I'm afraid. All a bit odd looking except Astrid, who is pintsize!'' Rose said, sternly

''Aww. Well I'll just have to do with you Mickey and Jakey-boy then, won't I!''

''Shall we go in?'' cut in Gwen, tapping her foot impatiently

''Of course, of course!'' Rose smiled at her, opening the door ''after you.''

Rose opened the door and followed her three friends into the room. Their jaws all nearly dropped to the floor. And to be fair to them, it was a little bit different to their Torchwood.

''ROSANNA MARION TYLER! WHAT TIME DO YOU CALL THIS?'' yelled Derek, running across the room, pulling her into a tight hug.

''We were all worried sick!'' yelled Sidney, joining the hug

All her other team members all ignored their guests and ran up to Rose, joining the hug. She was getting a bit sick of this.

''GUYS! I can't breathe!'' she shouted, breathlessly

''Derek, put her down!'' said Pete as all the others gave her some space

''What if she's hurt?'' he yelled ''I don't even know those people she went to see! She could have died! What if she died!?'' yelled Derek, still not putting her down

''Derek! Those people happen to be my friends! If you put me down, i will introduce them to you,'' Rose struggled in his tight grip

Derek reluctantly put her on the ground, still holding her hand, and allowed himself to be escorted over to where Jack, Gwen and Ianto were standing. He looked them all up and down, disapprovingly.

''Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Gwen Williams, this is Derek,'' Rose introduced her friends

Derek put out his hand and they shook it all in turn.

''Sorry for keeping her so long, buddy,'' Jack said to Derek ''we had a lot of catching up to do!''

''Yeah, so it seems.'' Derek replied, looking at his watch.

Rose cleared her throat loudly and looked her hand, which Derek dropped, immediately.

''And this is the rest of my team,'' Rose said, taking Jack, Gwen and Ianto to her other friends ''Astrid, Zeff, Alex, Ben, Roisin, Sidney, Aretha, Nancy, Brynn, Jake, Pete and Mickey- you know Mickey,''

Jack, Gwen and Ianto shook everybody's hand, whilst Rose watched in awe as Nancy and Zeff didn't jump on them. Must be a privilege reserved for her, she thought. They all stood there in awkward silence until Rose said

''Righto. My turn to give the grand tour, then?''

----------------------------------------------------------

Jack, Gwen and Ianto got on with everyone except Derek, who stayed at Rose's side, protectively, just looking wearily at them. They didn't seem to mind, though, and just ignored him completely.

''Now I bring gifts for you all,'' she said to her three friends

''Modification?'' Jack asked, hopefully.

''Yes. A lot, give me your teleport, Jack,'' Rose replied

He handed the teleport over in anticipation.

''Disintegrator, open.'' Rose said, and a hole appeared in the wall. Rose chucked Jack's teleport into it.

''ROSE!'' Jack yelled ''what was that for?''

''Use your brain, Jack, I'm giving you better ones!'' Rose replied

''You mean us too?'' Gwen asked, surprised

''We get our own teleports?'' asked Ianto, with equal surprise.

''Yup. And Dimension cannons. I would give you extrapolators, but knowing you lot, you will kill something,'' she said, opening up a cupboard and dishing out technology

''Extrapolators?'' asked Jack, nodding towards a wall where defensive guns hung

''Yeah, they're the big ones in the middle. Used to bring down mechanisms, not bad guys,'' Rose emphasised ''If you are working with us, you must understand, we give everything a chance. No destruction, unless there is another way. Which there usually is,''

''Like what?'' Jack asked, interested

''Brain washing is our favourite technique. If the offender will not back down, we just take him here, do our magic, and put him or her back on his or her planet. With good intentions, not universal destruction in mind.''

''Can i see it?''

''Nope. Not until I've tapped it into your heads that guns are not necessary.''

''AWW Rosie!''

''Stop complaining or I'll take your teleports back. And I'm not sure Gwen or Ianto would love you for that!'' she said, rummaging through the cupboard ''Oh yeah! One more thing!''

''What?'' Gwen asked

''Patience is a virtue! I'm trying to find it!'' her head disappeared into a box ''Ah yes! Here we go!''

Rose threw three telephones in Jack's direction.

''No thanks, Rosie, I'll stick to my I-Phone!'' he said, eyeing the unattractive machinery

''Snob!'' she shook her head at Jack ''you will be able to call us from your universe with these. All our numbers are on speed-dial!''

Jack, Gwen and Ianto all shook their heads in disbelief. They decided not to ask because it would probably involve a space girl speech.

''And now, I really want to go home,'' she said to her friends

''So i guess that means we have to go too?'' he asked

''Yep!'' Rose grinned at him ''I'll call you guys tomorrow!''

Jack, Gwen and Ianto took the hint and put their dimension jumpers on.

''How do we drive these things?'' Ianto asked

''By mind. Just think of your Torchwood and they'll take you there,'' Rose replied

''How did you-?'' Jack tried to ask

''Unless you're up for listening to one of my space girl speeches, i suggest you ask that question another time,'' Rose cut in

''Well...We'll see you tomorrow then, Rosie?'' Gwen asked

''Course!'' Rose smiled ''I'll call you first thing!''

She gave Gwen, Ianto and Jack a hug and went to stand with her team.

''Call me if you end up in Siberia!'' she shouted to them ''I'll come and get you!''

''Your confidence in us is flattering, Rosie!'' Jack shouted back

He turned to his two teammates.

''Are you ready guys?'' Jack asked them

''Yeah,'' they both said, nervously

''Rosie, countdown please!'' Jack yelled

''Ok...5...4...3...2...1...DIMENSION JUMP!'' Rose yelled

And then Jack Harkness, Gwen Cooper and Ianto Jones disappeared. Rose turned to her team.

''What a day!'' she said

''You wanna go home, baby girl?'' asked Pete ''Terri's cooking lasagne!''

''Ooh! Hell Yes'' Rose replied

''Me too! I'm coming!'' Mickey yelled

''Me three!'' yelled Jake

Pete shook his head at them.

''Righto. Lasagne for my Rosie and her dopey mates!'' Pete sighed

''Seeya tomorrow, guys!'' Rose yelled at her other friends

''Bye, bye Rosie!'' they all shouted

Rose linked arms with her two boys and followed her dad out to the car.

And carried on living her fantastic life.


	11. Stupid Apes

3 months later

Rose woke up with a start as the phone rang. She looked at the screen and groaned.

''What now?'' she mumbled, grumpily into the receiver

''Well Good Morning to you too Miss Tyler!'' came the annoyingly optimistic voice of Captain Jack Harkness.

''Jack, you know i love you. However, if you carry on being annoying, despite however much i love you, i will slap you!''

''Gawd! I have only been on the phone for 10 seconds!''

''JACK...''

''Sorry, sorry. I just thought you might like to know Alternate Planet Earth is being attacked by pieces of fat.''

Pieces of Fat? How dangerous could that be?

''You're serious?''

'' 'fraid so. And if you don't get off your arse this instant, you will miss your gig and i will steal all the limelight!'' Jack made a bad attempt at an evil laugh.

''Well...It is your universe!''

''Yeah, but in case you didn't notice, i don't live there anymore!''

''Yes, Jack, i did notice that.''

Rose sighed and rolled out of bed. She loved it that Jack had loved this world so much that he had decided to move to it. Shortly followed by Ianto, Gwen and her husband Rhys.

She flung on a black top, a blue leather jacket and a pair of black trousers, ran a brush through her hair and fumbled around for her teleport. She hit the big red button and vanished from her room.

----------------------------------------------------------

Rose reappeared two seconds later in the large lobby of torchwood, making the majority of her team jump and look up, startled.

''HARKNESS!?'' she yelled

Jack appeared from under a table.

''Ah! Bonjour mon cherie!'' he said in a crap French accent.

''I hear my old planet earth is being attacked by pieces of fat...'' she said, grinning at all he other team

''Aah, yes. We got a distress signal from UNIT this morning. Figured you should step in?''

''Oh bugger. The stupid apes will probably have shot everything in sight by the time i get there!'' she sat down on a table ''where's Derek?''

''Getting Tea,'' all her team said simultaneously

As if on cue, Derek strutted into the room carrying three cups of tea in each hand, preceded by Rhys, Gwen and Ianto also carrying mugs. They all saw her and waved, forgetting about the mugs in their hands.

''Well...I'll drink my cuppa and be off...'' she said, hugging Derek, Ianto, Gwen and Rhys as Derek passed her a mug.

''Do you think maybe he will...be there?'' Ianto shifted from one foot to the other as the comfortable atmosphere in the room vanished from his question.

Rose inhaled sharply, and then answered.

''I honestly don't know, Ianto.'' she tried to smile

''Do you want him to be?'' he blurted

Jack elbowed his lover in the ribs.

''Sometimes, Iant, you gotta learn when to shut it!'' he muttered.

Rose pretended not to hear Jack.

''More than anything in the world. But the reality is, he probably will have vamooshed by the time i get there. I don't really want to talk about it,'' she said.

Rose put her empty mug on a counter and walked off in search of a Dimension Jump.

''What the hell are you playing at?'' hissed Jake as soon as she left the room ''do you even know how much she misses him?''

''I'm sorry. I feel like a dick now.'' Ianto sighed. Why did he always have to speak his thoughts?

''Did you see her face?'' Mickey said, worriedly ''I'd better go see if she's alright. Cheesecake? You'd better come too,'' he said to Jack.

Jack left Ianto's side and followed Mickey down the hallway. They found Rose in her office, slumped against the wall, with a dimension cannon round her neck. A single golden tear rolled down her cheek when she saw them.

''Ianto didn't mean that, Rosie,'' said Jack, soothingly ''you know as well as i do that he always speaks his mind,''

She nodded her head, smiling, and wiped the tear away.

''I know. It's just; it's been so long. And if i did see him I just....Oh i don't know,'' she sighed, pulling herself upright.

''Me and Captain Cheesecake will come with you. You're not gonna be alone again, alright?'' Mickey pulled her into a tight hug, stroking her hair.

Jack came over and wrapped them both in his arms.

''Ok...That's enough hugging!'' Rose pulled herself from the hug ''Come on, we have work to do!''

She passed Mickey and Jack dimension cannons.

''Are we seriously going to travel through dimensions to fight fat?'' Jack shook his head grinning

''We could just go to Weight Watchers,'' Mickey grinned at his terrible joke.

''I have a feeling someone will have beaten us to it by now,'' Rose grinned.

Mickey and Jack put the Dimension Cannons round their necks. Jack stroked his, adoringly.

''Petting time later, Cheesecake, we have a planter to save!'' Mickey groaned at Jack's technology fetish.

''Sorry, sorry,'' Jack muttered.

Rose sighed. Why did these two always have to act like such tits around eachother?

''On the count of Geronimo, then?'' she asked

''Uh-huh.'' they both replied

''Ookay...3...2...1...GERONIMO!'' Rose yelled.

And with that Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith and Captain Jack Cheesecake-Harkness vanished.


	12. The Adipose

Rose, Mickey and Jack rematerialised 2 seconds later on to a perfectly normal looking street. There were no 'blobs of fat' in sight.

''Well... Doesn't look like anything too dramatic is happening around here,'' said Jack, looking around.

''Aah! Don't be deceived by how normal things may look. First impressions are usually wrong.'' Rose replied

Suddenly an ear-piercing scream filled the air.

''Ha! Now that's more like it!'' yelled Rose, punching the air ''Let's split up. Mickey go left, Jack stay here, I'm gonna go and see what all the noise is about!''

''Hey! How come Mickey Mouse gets to go?'' Jack cried in disappointment

''Because I'm not a Tin Dog anymore. See 'ya later!'' Mickey yelled, kissing Rose on the cheek and running off.

Rose shook her head and turned back to Jack.

''Right. You can still contact me and Mickey through the ear pieces. I'm connection one, he's connection three,'' she adjusted his earpiece for him ''If anyone comes down here, use atom solidifier to keep them from turning into blobs. We haven't been in this universe, so we won't be at any risk of dissolving.''

''Rosie, what if the Doctor's there?'' Jack asked

Rose hesitated for a moment.

''I don't know Jack. I love him, you know i do, but I'm not sure i could just give up my whole life and family to go in the TARDIS.'' Rose hoped she sounded truthful.

''Just tell me before you go running off. I won't blame you, but please just tell me good bye.'' He pleaded

''I promise.'' She said.

She gave him a quick hug and ran off.

----------------------------------------------------------

Rose walked on to a very crowded street, which was partly barricaded off by the police. She pushed her way through the crowd to the barrier.

''What's going on?'' she asked a UNIT soldier

''People are turning into...THOSE!'' he cried in horror and pointed behind her.

Little walking blobs of what appeared to be skin with facial features were walking through the crowd and making gurgling sounds to eachother.

''AWW! They're so cute!'' She squealed, as she bent down to look at the creatures better ''Ooh! The Adipose! Well, you don't come across them very often!''

''What are you on about?'' the soldier looked down at her like she had two heads.

''Let me over the barrier. I need to talk to the person in charge of the detonation operation,'' she said

''Sorry, the overseer is not open for conversations right now. You might not have noticed, but the earth is in danger!'' he replied rudely.

Rose pulled herself up to her full height and gave the soldier her best Bad Wolf look, complete with a golden aura and golden eyes.

''Ooh Sonny-boy, you really don't wanna be rude to me!'' she said to the soldier.

''And who might you be?'' he replied, a bit intimidated.

''Oh of course! How rude of me! I'm Rose Tyler, director of Torchwood,'' she grinned at him

At hearing her name, the soldier gawped. Rose showed him ID and he hastily let her under the barrier into the operation.

''So...You're the woman that pulled the lever?'' he said as they walked

''Yes, I pulled that bloody lever. Almost fell into the void. Nasty stuff.'' she replied ''How do you know?''

''It's on Old Torchwood CCTV. Everyone in UNIT knows who you are. You're a legend!'' he grinned down at her

''Aah Brilliant!'' she muttered. At least this guy had the decency not to hug her to death.

They approached a small group of people, one of whom, Rose assumed was the operation leader.

''Miss Jones? I have someone for you to meet. I'll let her introduce herself,'' said the soldier ''It was brilliant to meet you ma'am.''

''You too...''

''Eric, Ma'am, Eric Donnelly,''

''Nice to have met you, too Eric Donnelly.'' Rose said. She shook his hand and turned back to 'Miss Jones'. The other woman smiled at Rose.

''Hi, I'm Martha Jones. You work for Jack Harkness, don't you?'' she said, shaking her hand.

Rose laughed.

''Naah. Other way round. If Jack was in charge the world would probably be a war zone by now. I'm Rose, Rose Tyler,'' she grinned at Martha.

Martha gawped.

''Rose Tyler? WHAT? The Doctor's Rose Tyler?'' she cried, astonished.

''You know the doctor?''

''Yeah. I travelled with him after you. Left because he wouldn't stop going on about you- Not that I'm bitter. No, no, no, no. I'm engaged to someone else now.'' She smiled at Rose, kindly.

''OH! You're Martha! Brilliant to meet you. Jack told me about you!'' Rose grinned ''How weird is this!?''

''Very!'' Martha agreed.

''I don't suppose you have the papers for this operation? I know the species, but maybe details would help me get this clearer?'' Rose asked

''Of course.'' Martha smiled, handing her a file.

As Rose read, Martha looked her up and down. Yes, Rose was beautiful. Yes, she was kind. Yes, she was clever. Exactly the kind of person she would have expected the Doctor to fall in love with. Now all she had to do was get him back to her.

''Well! It looks like you've had most of your work done for you. I'm so sorry there's nothing i can do about the humans that have already been targeted. The Adipose have been sent away from this planet to visit their parents. I will make sure they don't come back to this planet.'' Rose took her glasses off ''What's with the guns?''

''We were going to try and scare them away,'' Martha cringed.

''Yeah, that sound like UNIT. Don't, though. They will leave in peace if you let them go. Now I'm going to survey the field to see if there's anything disrupting their exit and I'll be on my way.'' Rose waved at Martha and started to walk off.

''Rose! Wait! What if he's here?'' Martha cried out ''He'll be so upset if he knows you were here and he missed you!''

''Well why on earth do you think I'm surveying? Keep your knickers on!'' she laughed, gave another wave and walked off.

Martha shook her head at the amazing woman that was walking away. Then she did a double take. She was glowing! Impossible, Martha thought, I'm seeing things. And with that, she went back to her job, deep in thought.

----------------------------------------------------------

Rose had been looking for a blue box for about three hours when a voice came in on her earpiece.

''Hey, Rosie, It's Jack. Any sign on of you know what?'' he asked.

''Naah. I'm just going to have one more look from behind the barrier. I'll meet you at Torchwood.''

''Rosie I-''

''Thanks, Jack.'' She butted in. She didn't want sympathy.

''Ok. See ya soon, Doll. OUT.'' Jack cut off the signal

Rose walked over to the barricade on the deserted street and watched as UNIT packed up. She wasn't going to find him today. She-

'' 'Scuse me. If a tall blonde woman called Sylvia comes here, can you tell her that bin there? It will make sense, that bin there.'' A happy red headed woman cut her from her train pf though.

''Sure.'' Rose attempted a smile.

''THANKS!'' she said, and started running away.

Well, at least someone was happy.

''Come in, Rose, It's Mickey. I think it's time we wrapped this party up. Any sign of a big blue box?'' Mickey's voice came from the earpiece.

''No.'' Rose said.

''Ok. See ya back at base. OUT.'' And Mickey cut off.

Rose gave one last longing look at the world she was born in and turned away, setting her teleport, she walked along the street waiting for it to work.

And then Rose Tyler faded out of sight, like a ghost, much to the surprise of a spectating Martha Jones.


	13. The Stars Are Going Out!

Rose re-materialised into the lobby of her Torchwood. For once, she didn't cover up that she wasn't OK. The golden tears that were pooling in her eyes probably wouldn't stay there for long.

''Aah! There you are!'' Jack said, happily as he pulled her into a hug ''you saved the day. Again.''

''Naah. Wasn't all me this time. It was...'' she cut herself off ''Met your Martha Jones. Bit gun obsessed, but she has a good head on her shoulders.''

''Yeah she's lovely. Anyway, that only took us to midday. What we gonna do now? Can we just explore PLEAASE?'' Jack sounded like a toddler.

''No, this isn't playschool. I have an agenda which involves everyone. Even Derek.'' She grinned at the dirty look Derek gave her.

''Please elaborate oh Big Wolfy One,'' Mickey said. He found himself favoured with a hard Tyler slap, which would have made Jackie Tyler proud moments later.

''First of all I'm going to try and find out where the most compatible places in the Doctor's near future for me to send him picture signals are. One of them will probably be the TARDIS. Then, I'm going to find out why in the name of Russle Brand my head is telling me that i must prepare myself to save one Donna Noble. And no, I don't know who she is. And no, I don't know how I'm gonna get to her. But what i do know is that the universe i am supposed to save her in or from is being made around her. And the only other person that's happened to is me.'' Rose took a deep breath as she finished her speech.

''So I'm guessing you want a microphone then?'' asked Sidney.

''And a cup of tea?'' asked Derek.

''And the clarifier converger?'' asked Astrid.

''And a snog?'' asked Jack, grinning.

''Yes to all of those except the last. As i keep saying, there is a time and a place Harkness, and you are a bit too Casanova for my liking.'' She turned back to the computer as Sidney attached a microphone to her ear.

Rose tapped at the keyboard ferociously, trying to configure a signal.

''I am trying to get through to the TARDIS. She should allow rogue signals for about 5 seconds before blocking them. I can't make her recognise me without the Matrix Signifier Dominator, which is bust.''

''Rosie, It's ready.'' Sidney said

''Oh yes. Righto. We're on to the TARDIS in 3...2...1...DOCTOR? DOCTOR? It's Rose. Can you see me?'' then she was cut off ''Ah well it was worth a try.''

''Where are you sending the other one?'' asked Mickey

''On a shuttle bus on a planet called Midnight. That's all I know,'' she replied ''and by the looks of it, he didn't catch either of my signals, so it was a complete waste of time.''

''You can't send anymore?'' asked Jack

''No. The TARDIS has completely blocked off any contact with the doctor. Thanks, Old Girl!'' Rose sighed and fell into a chair.

Everyone just sat and looked at Rose, waiting for her to say something. They could tell she was searching her head for answers, because she was glowing again. Finally, she said;

''Well, I fancy pizza. I'm going to get pizza. Anyone else want some pizza? I'm gonna go for a walk, see ya later!''

And with that, she dashed off, leaving everyone else staring after her.

----------------------------------------------------------

As she walked down the street, Rose felt herself tingling. The kind of tingling you get when you're about to use a dimension canon or a time-teleport. But she didn't have one with her!

She shook her head and carried on walking, searching for a place that sold pizza. Everyone on the street started staring at her. One woman screamed and pointed at her legs.

Her whole body was fading from view.

''Aah, brilliant!'' she muttered ''Being dragged across universes. What I always wanted to do!''

And as she faded, one man pointed at the sky and said

''Oh my God! The stars are going out!''

Rose rolled her eyes. I have enough on my plate without the bloody stars disappearing! She thought. No one was staring at her anymore, which probably meant she had vanished.

Rose let out a scream as she felt herself being dragged across universes. None of this was meant to happen.


	14. A Temp From Chiswick

Rose landed on a street, which looked a lot like the one she had fought the Adipose on. There were UNIT soldiers everywhere all holding guns. One soldier started to talk into a radio.

''Sir. The Doctor is in the Basement fighting off the spiders.''

''Alone?'' came a voice from the radio.

''Yes. He was a complete wreck when he went in. Kept on telling me he lost someone, but he wouldn't say who.'' said the soldier.

Rose legged it towards a building that was closed off by barriers. She had to get in there, even if he wasn't her universe. The Doctor was on a suicide mission, blinded by grief, and she had to stop him.

She ran up to a woman standing behind the barrier. There were two soldiers carrying somebody out of the building on a stretcher.

''What did they find? Who was in there?'' she asked the woman.

''Oh. Umm...They found a man called the doctor,'' the woman replied.

''Really? Where is he? Where did he go?''

''Well...They took him away.'' She looked Rose up and down with a sympathetic smile.

''What? Why did they do that?'' Rose braced herself for the truth.

''He's dead,'' the woman said ''Oh I'm so sorry. Did you know him?''

Rose watched as they carried his body into the ambulance. A hand peeked out from under the covers, and his sonic screwdriver fell to the ground. The Woman put a hand on her arm, trying to comfort her.

She looked the woman up and down, she seemed familiar, very familiar. ''That bin there, alright? It will make sense! That bin there!'' The words of an extremely happy woman echoed in her mind.

''Oh no. No, no, no. I wasn't...I'm not even supposed to be here. This is wrong. This is so, so wrong.'' Rose felt her gut wrench. For the first time in ages, she felt helpless ''What did you say your name was?''

''I'm Donna, Donna Noble. And you?''

''Oh I was just...I'm not even supposed to be here, I was just passing by.'' Rose decided not to say her name. The wrong word in the wrong place could lead to a paradox.

She heard a clicking noise coming from behind Donna. She looked over her shoulder and saw...nothing. How odd.

''Why are you looking at my back?'' asked Donna.

''I'm not.'' she said, quickly.

''Yeah right! Everyone keeps doing that. Is there something there?'' Donna frantically brushed at her back.

''No...It's just-'' Rose tried to calm her.

''Why don't you tell me your name?'' Donna asked, aggressively.

''Oh God. This is so wrong. I have to...'' Rose cut herself off as Donna looked over at the destroyed building.

Now was the time to run. As she ran, Rose could feel herself tingling again. Just like the last time she got pulled through time and space. '

''Aah Brilliant!'' she muttered to herself ''Where are you takin' me now?''

Rose closed her eyes, and didn't scream, as she got pulled through reality. Again.

---------------------------------------------------------

Rose almost fell over as she violently landed in an alleyway. A bright flash of blue light appeared as she was chucked out and stumbled on to a street.

''Blimey! Are you alright?'' came a concerted voice from in front of her.

''Well...that was funny. I was just...Walking along.'' Rose looked up to see a concerned Donna Noble looking down at her.

''Hang On. It's You! I've seen you before!'' Donna pointed at Rose.

''Oh hey! Donna! How are you? You're looking good!'' Rose knew she was there for a reason, but she couldn't figure out what.

''But you're still wearing the same clothes! I haven't seen you in a year and you're still wearing the same clothes!'' Donna cried, confused.

''What are you doing for Christmas?'' Rose asked. The words just seemed to come out of her mouth.

''Christmas? Christmas was two months ago!'' Donna yelled.

''Next Christmas, then?'' Rose knew what she was doing now.

''I'm...well, i don't know. Hadn't really thought about it,'' Donna's eyebrows furrowed ''Why don't you tell me your name...''

''But you've got that raffle ticket. First prize a Christmas break in a 5 star hotel.'' Rose had looked into Donna's past to find this out. She just had a feeling that Donna needed to get away.

''But how did you-'' Donna stuttered.

''Use it wisely, Donna Noble. Take the first prize and run. Christmas Eve.'' Rose tried to sound kind, but her voice came out all commanding time goddish.

Donna clearly didn't like being told what to do. She crossed her arms and walked up to Rose.

''I think you'd better leave me alone.'' Donna said, threateningly.

Donna started walking away and Rose felt herself tingling again. But this time, she wasn't angry at being pulled. She knew this had a purpose.

When Donna Noble turned round to confront Rose again, she had vanished.


	15. UNIT

Rose landed in the middle of what appeared to be a UNIT operation. There were what appeared to be circles of mirrors everywhere. Rose walked towards them and-

''Who the hell are you?'' asked a female voice from behind her.

Rose spun around to see a small dark skinned woman, folding her arms and looking up at her, expectantly.

''I'm just...Bloody hell!'' Rose looked behind the woman to see the TARDIS wired to computers, people prodding and poking her. No one could get in. ''Were did you lot get that?''

''We confiscated her from Torchwood after the owner passed away. We are now trying to break into it to salvage some of its technology. You still haven't answered my question.'' The woman's attitude really didn't agree with Rose. Donna was one thing, but THIS!

''I'm someone you really don't wanna be rude to,'' she replied ''and that, is the last of its species. You won't get in without a key.''

The woman caught sight of the golden flames in Roses eyes and instantly backed down.

''Did...Do you have a key?'' The woman asked, decidedly more politely.

''Yes. And I also happen to be strongly connected to that ship. So if you don't mind, I'm going to go and calm it down. You trying to knock down it's doors every two seconds isn't going to make her more likely to help you!'' Rose said, angrily.

''Her?'' the woman smirked.

''Yes. The ship is alive.'' Rose shook her head at UNIT's ignorance. They were like toddlers!

She walked towards the TARDIS, taking the key from around her neck. She opened the door and walked in, closing the door firmly. A loud hum of recognition and joy filled her head as she walked towards the console. But that was the only familiarity Rose could find between this ship and her old TARDIS.

''Oh, Old Girl. What have they done to you?'' she stroked the console comforting her old friend ''It's okay. I'm going to stop this. Neither of us is supposed to be here.''

Rose could feel the TARIS's pain humming in her head. A pain which almost matched Rose's anger towards the people outside who had harmed the TARDIS out of ignorance and fear.

''I need your help. I need the basic technology for a dimension jump. I didn't bring mine, but i have a feeling I'm not gonna need one. It's for Donna.''

The TARDIS directed her toward a room full of old but use-able alien technology. Rose picked up the parts she needed and headed towards the console room.

''Now, you rest, old girl,'' she told the TARDIS, sternly ''I'm coming back soon. And they're not gonna hurt you anymore.''

The TARDIS hummed in submission and hummed happily, once more, as Rose smiled at her and left.

----------------------------------------------------------

The Woman she had been talking to before was leaning on the TARIDS exterior, waiting for her. Rose angrily ignored her and walked towards a circle of mirrors. She started attaching the wires to her to her alien technology, creating a jump within seconds.

Everyone crowded around to watch her as she worked, gasping and muttering 'what the hell?' and 'genius!' to eachother.

''By no means am I stopping you, ma'am, but please could you tell me what you are doing?'' Came the voice of the woman she was talking to earlier.

''I am doing three things. One, I am making a wide field dimension canon. Two, I am taking over this operation, since all you are doing is killing the TARDIS and Three, I am trying very hard not to come over there and give you a slap for being so bloody ignorant! And NO, I AM NOT TELLING YOU MY NAME!'' She yelled, angrily.

Rose finished wiring the Cannon and stood up.

''And now, I am giving you a lecture! Do you all think that battering something is ever going to make it work along side you? Shooting and blowing things up will make the problem go away? Aliens are all monsters? Well you're wrong! The only monsters are YOU! That ship is completely innocent, and you are trying to DESTROY it! Shooting things make you as bad as the offender. Blowing things up will inevitably end innocent lives! So put down you're guns NOW or i will really show you my true colours. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, UNIT?'' Rose cried.

Everyone obviously did understand her because they all dropped their guns and started shuffling. A soldier deactivated the mechanism banging at the TARDIS's doors and they all looked sheepishly up at her.

''Don't worry; I won't bite, as long as you stop trying to destroy things. That really does agitate me.'' She smiled, reassuringly at the soldiers standing before her.

They were all won over within 5 seconds.

''Well Ma'am, would you like a full briefing of the operation?'' asked a soldier who looked remarkably like Ben.

''Yes please, Mr Appleton.'' She smiled at him as he offered her his arm, and taking it.

''How do you-'' He looked at her in disbelief.

''I know your brother.'' She smiled at him.

He nodded, still confused, and escorted her towards a small building

----------------------------------------------------------

UNIT, it appeared, were just trying to scratch into the surface of the TARDIS in curiosity. Rose immediately banned anyone from touching her old friend. The TARDIS's pain only made her angrier.

It also turned out that the soldier that looked remarkably like Ben Appleton (from her Torchwood) was in fact a parallel version of her friend. The Woman, who was called Captain Magambo, gave her complete control of the operation. Rose was beginning to like UNIT.

But she could feel herself tingling again.

''I think I'm going to leave soon,'' she said to Magambo.

''What do you mean, you think you're gonna leave?'' Magambo asked, confused.

''Oh. You'll see. I'm needed in other places aswell, you know. Not just with you.'' Rose replied, smiling ''But I will come back soon.''

''You can't leave! You're in charge!'' She cried, confused.

''I'm leaving Ben Appleton in charge. He is the least angsty out of the lot of you. And none of you are to touch the TARDIS, do you understand?'' she warned.

''Yes Ma'am.'' Magambo replied.

She gawped in amazement as Rose started to fade away.

''One more thing Ma'am!'' She cried

Rose could feel the fading halting slightly.

''Go on...'' She asked Magambo.

''You're not human, are you?''

Rose smiled.

''Half Human. Is that OK?'' Rose asked.

Magambo nodded, and started gawping again as Rose carried on fading, and then with a flash of gold, vanished.


	16. Stubborn and Ginger

Rose landed behind Donna just as she was turning around. Unsurprisingly, she didn't seem too shocked to see Rose.

''Hi.'' Donna said.

''Hi.'' Rose replied.

''What's going on? Why is this happenin' ''?'' Donna asked, confused and upset.

''I need you to come with me.'' Rose replied, ignoring the question.

''You need ME to come with YOU?'' she said with far more emotion.

''Yup,'' she grinned at Donna, waiting for her to argue.

''Well sorry, sweetheart, the hair might work with the men, but I aint a man!'' Donna crossed her arms across her chest, waiting for retaliation.

''Now that's more like it!'' grinned Rose.

Donna returned the grin.

''Well there's plenty more where that came from!'' Donna seemed to be softening.

''Donna, just come for a walk with me. You want answers, and I'm gonna give you them.'' Rose pleaded.

''Fine, fine. And I won't even ask about the name!'' Donna shook her head, fondly.

''Good Stuff! Right, well, let's get a wriggle on, then!'' said Rose, taking Donna's arm and escorting her towards the end of the road.

----------------------------------------------------------

Both women were sat on a bench n the middle of a deserted park, Rose answering, Donna asking.

''This entire universe, this world, is wrong. It's all been created around you, and the only thing that's changed it is you not meeting the Doctor.'' Rose explained.

''But...The Doctor? That's the guy who died, right? What was I doing with him?'' Donna asked, confused.

''I was like you. We travelled with him. You were his best friend and I was... Anyway. You stopped him from a suicide mission and saved the world from all this. But now you've never met him, the fate of the universe has changed and everything is dieing.'' Rose tried to explain in non-spacegirl terminology.

''Can't anyone stop it? Isn't anyone helpin' ?'' Donna had obviously caught on.

''Yeah, yeah. There's this little band of fighters. The Torchwood team on board the Sontaran ship. We should see it just about Now...'' Rose pointed to the sky.

Donna gasped as the sky turned into orange flames as something burnt up.

''That was Jack Harkness, Gwen Cooper and Ianto Jones. The Torchwood team. They all gave their lives to defend the universe.'' Rose looked proudly at the sky.

''Well what do you want me to do?'' asked Donna, worried.

''Come with me! Tell me...Does your Grandad still own that telescope?'' Rose asked.

''Yeah...What? Why are you avoidin' my question? What do you want ME to do? I am a TEMP from CHISWICK!'' Donna yelled.

''Donna Noble. You are the joint most important woman in the universe!'' Rose took Donna by the arms and shook her.

''Yeah Right!'' Donna sighed. Then her brow furrowed ''Joint? With who?''

''Me.'' Rose grinned, then turned serious ''Donna I have been pulled across time and space from a different universe because every single universe is in danger. I have to be defender of every universe, not just my own, so don't you dare feel sorry for yourself!''

''I'm sorry. I just...I don't know what you want.'' Donna shook her head and smiled at Rose.

Rose's mood softened.

''I can see that you're not ready. Two weeks. You'll come then. And if you don't Donna, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, but you're gonna die.'' Rose started to feel the tingling of being pulled across the universe.

Donna gasped as Rose faded from view.

''You really don't do social do you?'' Rose asked the sky.

She rolled her eyes as once again she was hurled into the future. Two weeks in the future, to be precise.


	17. Two Weeks

''I'm ready!'' Donna said, just as Rose appeared.

Donna turned round to see Rose giving her a dazzling grin.

''Alright then! I'll just get my mates to pick us up!'' Rose took her phone out of her pocket and started dialling.

''I hope your mates know what they're doing.'' Donna smiled, walking over to Rose.

''Naah. But I do, so you'll be fine!'' Rose turned away from Donna as Magambo picked up the phone.

''Magambo, no time to talk. Send a Rover to Astley Road Now. I have a guest with me. Taah Taah!'' And then Rose hung up.

''So...We just wait now?'' asked Donna.

''As crap as it sounds, yes Donna, we just wait.'' Rose said.

----------------------------------------------------------

Magambo was waiting for them as they got out of the car. She smiled as she saw Rose and nodded at Donna.

''Welcome back, Ma'am.'' She saluted.

''Please don't salute.'' Rose rolled her eyes at Magambo and walked over to where Ben was sitting at a computer.

''Captain Jadiah Magambo.'' Magambo said, introducing her self to Donna ''Thanks for helping us.''

''Your welcome.'' Donna smiled and walked over to where Rose was.

''So basically, the hibernation cycle can't be disturbed, otherwise the Haigynican's brain will go into stalling mode. It will remain dormant for about 6 years at the most, and when it wakes up, the central nerval system will be dead and so the Haigynican will...'' Rose stopped lecturing Ben and his friend Lisa as Donna cleared her throat.

''Hey Donna!'' she said.

''Hi. What's with the Blue Box?'' Donna nodded over at the TARDIS.

''Oh. That's my friend. D'you wanna see her?'' Rose grinned, pulling out her key.

She pulled Donna over to the TARDIS, unlocked the door, and prompted her to go inside.

''YOU ARE KIDDING ME!'' Donna yelled from inside.

She ran back out to Roses side.

''Can I have a coffee?''

----------------------------------------------------------

''This doctor. If he was so special, what was he doin' with me?'' Donna asked.

Both Donna and Rose were leant against the TARDIS console, sipping coffee, deep in conversation.

''He thought you were brilliant.'' Rose smiled at Donna ''And you are! It just took the doctor to show you that. Simply by being with him. He did the same to me. To everyone he touches.'' Rose looked down at the ground. She had said too much.

Donna's eyes narrowed.

''Were you and him...'' Donna cut herself off as she saw tears pricking in Rose's eyes, which were looking directly into her own. Then they moved to her back.

''Come on.'' Rose ushered Donna towards the door ''I think it's time we had a look at your back.''

----------------------------------------------------------

''What IS IT?'' Donna cried, looking at the huge bug type creature attached to her back.

''It's a pest. One of the tricksters brigade. It feeds off changes of established events. Like...Meetings never made, journeys never taken, arguments never had e.t.c. It's in a state of flux, which means I can get it off you.'' Rose walked into the circle of mirrors, towards Donna.

''I'm sending you back to a day in your life where you took a wrong turn. You wouldn't remember it, most ordinary day in the world. But you have to get to Little Sutton Road by 9:10am and make yourself turn LEFT. Do you understand, Donna?'' Rose smiled as Donna nodded.

''I have to get out now.'' Rose hugged Donna and left the circle of mirrors.

''I understand now!'' Donna yelled ''Coz if I die in this world, it will make everything right. I will go back to the Doctor, and somewhere, I won't die.''

Donna sighed in relief as Rose nodded.

''Are you ready, Donna?'' Rose yelled

Rose smiled as Donna nodded. She turned on the dimension jump.

''Then good luck.'' Rose smiled, as for once, she watched someone else disappear.

She rolled her eyes as she felt herself tingling.

''It was nice knowing you, guys!'' she yelled to Magambo and Ben ''And for the record, it's Rose Tyler!''

Then Rose vanished again.

----------------------------------------------------------

Rose re-appeared on Little Sutton Road, standing over Donna, who was also on her way out of the universe. She knelt down, smiling comfortingly at her friend.

''Tell him two words.'' Rose bent down to whisper in Donna's ear ''Bad Wolf.''

The Doctor would surely know what was going on with that. He knew Bad Wolf was her inter-universal name tag. Rose backed away from Donna as she started to disappear again.

But this time, she was going home. And it was only just beginning.


	18. A Message For The Human Race

Rose landed on her bottom in the middle of the lobby in Torchwood. Everyone turned around, gawping, as their director materialised without a teleport. Rose didn't know how long she had been gone, so this would be interesting.

''Hey, Guys!'' She grinned at all her team ''how long was I?''

''Four Days!'' yelled Derek, pulling her off her feet and brushing her down.

''What the hell were you doing?'' cried Pete, pulling her in for a tight hug.

''Get off me, everyone! I was sent on an un-optional rescue mission of every universe including this one. The job has not been finished in some, including your one Jack.'' Rose pulled herself away from her fussing friends.

''I don't live their anymore!'' yelled Jack.

''I know! But that doesn't mean we can't protect it!'' Rose cried, shaking her head ''we need to get to your old Torchwood now. Jack, Gwen, Ianto, you can come with me. Mickey, tell my mum where I'm going and then you come too. Jake, go out in this universe and ward off anything that might be threatening our safety. Take Alex and Ben with you. Dad, go home and look after Mum and Tony. Rhys... you go home too. But be ready with the phone in case we need you. Astrid, Zeff, Derek and all the rest of you, I need you ready at computers and available on the phone at all times. This could well be the end of human existence if we don't do something.''

Rose picked up three five sets of dimension jumpers and teleports and threw them at her team.

''Rosie, what's happening?'' Jack asked, nervously.

''I have my suspicions as to who's doing it, but basically, Jack, the stars are being taken from the sky and the walls of the universe are being broken down. That suggests danger to me, Eh?'' she grinned as Jack nodded.

She smiled round at everyone as Gwen, Ianto and Jack walked over to her.

''It's been good, hasn't it, guys?'' she asked her team

''Rose. What are you on about?'' Astrid asked.

''Whatever we're facing is bloody powerful. They won't like anyone getting in the way of whatever they're doing. So... If I don't come back, I'm leaving Jack in charge,'' Rose avoided the looks her team were giving her ''but that doesn't mean he can have my office.''

''Rose?'' came a voice that sounded remarkably like Derek's but had no extravagance in it ''you are coming back, aren't you?''

''People! Of course there is a chance I could die. But dying saving the universe is certainly the way I want to go! Now people, stop flapping and do what I pay you to do! Mickey, see 'ya later. Jake, don't follow him, I promise you he will come back alive and well. Yant, Gwen and Jack. Are you ready?'' Rose smiled nervously at her friends.

''No.'' They all answered in unison.

''Brilliant! Then let's go!'' Rose yelled, pushing down on her dimension canon and promptly vanishing.

Jack, Gwen and Ianto followed a few seconds later.

----------------------------------------------------------

They all appeared in the lobby of Jack's old Torchwood a few seconds later. Rose immediately ran over to the computers and started searching for any trace of the universe's enemy.

''Found anything?'' Ianto asked, hopefully.

''AAH BINGO!'' Rose cried in delight.

''What is it?'' asked Jack.

''A signal named 'A Message For The Human Race' they're gonna broadcast in about half a minute.'' Rose beamed up at Jack.

Jack took Rose under one arm and Ianto and Gwen under another. They all listened in great anticipation until the signal crackled into life.

''EXTERMINATE. EXTERMINATE. EXTERMINATE. EXTERMINATE. EXTERMI-'' Rose cut off the signal, golden tears of rage streaming down her face.

''Oh God. I'm so sorry. So, so sorry. We're all dead.'' Jack sobbed, kissing Rose, Ianto and Gwen's foreheads in turn.

And for the first time in ages, Rose Tyler really had no idea what to do.

So she just cried.


	19. Yes We Know Who You Are!

15 minutes later.

For some reason, Jack had made them all popcorn. He and Rose were sitting on a step staring into space. Ianto and Gwen were watching Paul O'Grady, and thought they were all being over dramatic. They had no idea.

''Hello? Is there anyone there? Am I through to Torchwood?'' came a voice from the computer.

Rose sat up in astonishment and ran over to the computer, attempting to clear the static from the signal. Jack shook his head at Rose's persistence.

''Rosie, leave it. It's just some poor souls crying for help.'' Jack said, patting the seat next to him.

''OI! I do not take orders from anyone, let alone you! Hang on, whoever you are, I'm putting you through!'' Rose cried.

''Thank you! Shame on you, Captain Harkness!'' the voice from the computer was now remarkably familiar.

Suddenly, the picture on the signal picked up.

''HARRIET JONES!'' Rose yelled in delight ''God is it good to see you!''

''Rose? Oh my goodness! ROSE! Thank goodness you're alright!'' Harriet cried in delight.

Jack, Gwen and Ianto ran over to Rose's computer and stared in astonishment at the screen.

''Harriet Jones, former priminister,'' Harriet nodded at Ianto, Jack and Gwen.

''Yes, we know who you are!'' they all replied.

''Bloody hell that line is getting old!'' muttered Rose.

''Yes, I'm with you on that one,'' Harriet smiled ''Anyway, down to business. Rose, I need you to clear out the signals I am sending to you now and add them to our conversation. These are people who can help us find the Doctor, a few of whom I'm sure you know.''

''Doing It Now!'' Rose grinned, clearing the static as two other familiar faces appeared on the screen ''Sarah Jane! Martha! Foof! This is some reunion!''

Everyone laughed at Rose's surprised remark.

----------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Across the Universe in a Big Blue Box...

''Donna? Press that big blue button there!'' The Doctor yelled ''We're getting a signal!''

''Ooh! Yes Ma'am!'' Grinned Donna as she thumped the button.

''This is MC Harkness and DJ Tyler in da house!'' yelled a very familiar American voice from the computer.

''Jack! Stop It! You don't know who's watchin' this!'' another very familiar voice came from the computer ''I'd rather keep my dignity, today, thanks!''

The picture suddenly came into life on the screen. In the first box, Harriet Jones, then Martha Jones, Sarah Jane Smith and in the last Jack, two people he didn't know and Rose. If he didn't know better he would have said time stopped when he looked at her.

She was laughing like mad as jack tickled her in the sides. They both started doing bad impressions of Paul O'Grady and then fell about laughing again. She looked so happy he almost cried.

''OOH! There's another signal!'' Rose yelled tapping at what appeared to be a keyboard ''Jack, try BineART590. Then flip the third switch on the left. That should configure the last signal. Bloody Hell! It's coming in at 50 KB a minute!''

''ROSE! ROSE! That's me! Oh Bum! The Webcam's broken!'' The Doctor yelled.

''Oh yeah! That's the woman from my made up universe!'' Donna cried ''Blimey! What's a hot young thing like that doing with you?''

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at Donna and then turned his concentartion back to the conversation on the screen as more faces appeared.

''Harriet Jones, Martha Jones, Sarah Jane Smith, may I introduce my team members Derek Flanagan, Astrid Peth, Zefaniah Jangro, Ben Appleton, Alex Appleton, Aretha Brooks, Sidney Trollop, Jake Simmons, Rhys Williams and Brynn Williams.'' Rose grinned at the reunion.

The Doctor grinned at Rose. Director Rose Tyler. Defending the whole of existence.

''Bloody Daleks! It's always them! For a change, why can't we have a pink fluffy monster? Like the one we had when we went to Humpty Dumpty 5? Oh actually, no, that would cause a universal paradox and make the sun's orbit go into flux. And then we'd probably all get smothered by paranormical waste. And then all parallel realities would follow suit and would quite literally be taken over by pink fluff. And then-'' Rose got cut off by Harriet.

''Yes. Wouldn't it be nice if the daleks were just pink fluff? But unfortunately they aren't. Now, Rose, I am opening be Subwave network at the moment. This should help us get the Doctor into this conversation, or at least gain some form of communication with him. I'm sure you could probably deal with this on your own, but it is better to have more pairs of hands than less.'' Harriet cut in.

''But...Harriet...If you open the network from your computer, the daleks will be able to lock on to it and find you.'' Rose cried.

''Yes...'' Harriet replied.

''You'll die!'' Rose yelled.

''Yes, I know. But my life isn't important. The most important thing is keeping you safe. And finding the doctor. Do you understand?'' Harriet said, calmly.

''No, no, no. Harriet, no one is dying on my watch. Send it here, we have a time lock. Me 'n Jack are gonna go outside and use our phones to track him down. Gwen and Ianto will stay inside and keep the network open so we can lock on to the TARDIS.'' Rose clapped her hands at her excellent plan.

''You're 100% sure this will work?'' Harriet asked.

''Naah. Maybe 87%? But you'll never know if you never try! And if the time lock fails we have a last resort.'' Said Rose, grimacing at the huge black gun she held up to the webcam.

''Extrapolators!'' Jack sighed with lust.

''Jack! Last Resort!'' Rose yelled, and gave him a very hard Tyler slap.

The Doctor winced in sympathy. Don't get on the wrong end of a Tyler Woman, whatever you do.

''Right, Rose. The Network is on it's way over. I will leave you now as I'm sure you know what to do. Good Luck!'' Harriet cried and disconnected.

The Doctor turned the TARDIS towards earth. If Rose was trying to find him, he certainly didn't want to make it hard for her.

''Well people, you know what to do...See 'ya later!'' Rose yelled into the camera.

''We got some butt kicking to do!'' yelled Jack.

Then Rose disconnected.

''Bye Martha!'' Sarah Jane cried and also disconnected.

Then the Doctor disconnected. Twanging with excitement he leapt round the console, singing, and promptly falling over as they landed hardly on earth.

''What's happenin'?'' asked Donna, raising her eyebrows at him.

''She's back! SHE'S COMING BACK!'' he yelled.

For the first time in 2 years, 5 months, 20 minutes and 27 seconds, the Doctor truly felt happy.

Because of an ape that wasn't really that stupid.


	20. Messy Brown Hair

Back at Torchwood...

''Right guys. The time lock will be immediately activated when the daleks try and enter. Which they will. When this is over, and they have been reprogrammed or whatever, you have your dimension canons to take you home. And, of course, you have those things if the time lock doesn't work.'' Rose nodded over to the extrapolators, wincing.

''But it will work?'' asked Gwen.

''Yes. There is only a 0.0521 that the lock won't work.'' Rose replied.

Gwen and Ianto pulled both Rose and Jack into a huge hug. Ant this time, Rose really didn't mind at all. She was putting herself at a risk of not seeing her brilliant mates again, so what was one hug?

''Right, Rosie, there's no time like the present!'' Jack grinned, nervously, taking her hand and walking her over to the center of the room.

Rose took Jack's hand and they grinned nervously at eachother. Gwen and Ianto stood a few metres away, with tears in their eyes.

''We wanna see you both back tomorrow at home in one piece.'' warned Ianto.

''Yes Ma'am.'' Rose and Jacks said, saluting at the same time.

''On Geronimo, then?'' Rose asked Jack.

''You betcha!'' Jack replied, grinning.

''OK...3...2...1...GERONIMOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' they all yelled.

And then Rose and Jack vanished.

----------------------------------------------------------

Rose and Jack reappeared on a very deserted street. Cars strewn everywhere. The silence was almost eery.

''Ok...Let's sing something as we walk.'' Jack said, obviously noticing the eery silence too ''The Lion King.''

''Righto.'' Rose said and promptly started singing 'In the Jungle'.

''...IN THE JUNGLE, THE MIGHTY JUNLE THE LION SLEEPS TONIGHT. AWOOOOOOO-OOO-OOO-OOO-OOH AAH WIMBER WEY. AWOOOOOOOOOO-OOO-OOO-OOO-OOOH AAH WIMBER WE-''They both stopped singing when the alien tech scanner started bleeping.

''Oh Brilliant! Daleks!'' Rose muttered.

''No, It's the wrong size to be a Dalek.'' Jack muttered back.

Rose's breath hitched at that. Could it be...?

''What do you think it could be?'' Rose asked.

''Oh come on Rosie! I'm not the genius here, but I still have a pretty good idea of what it could be!'' Jack sighed at Rose's false-ignorance.

''How far away is it?'' She asked.

''About two blocks. We should get our extrapolator ready just incase.'' Jack pressed a button on his extrapolator and it whirred into life.

Rose did the same, wincing. Jack took her hand and they started walking towards where the scanner was directing them.

''More Lion King?'' she asked.

''You read my mind.'' Jack replied, squeezing her hand.

''...IT'S THE CIRCLE OF LIIIIIFE AND IT MOVES US AALLL THROUGH DESPAIR AND HOOOOOPE THROUGH FAITH AND LOOOOOOVE TILL WE FIND OUR PLACE ON THE PATH UNWINDIIIING IT'S THE CIRCLE THE CIRCLE OF-'' They both stopped singing again as the alien tech scanner started bleeping like mad.

They were at the entrance of a street that was as deserted as any other. Their singing still echoed through the eery silence. The 'Alien Tech' was on this street.

''Jack. You stay behind this car. I'm gonna go and investigate.'' Rose whispered to Jack, hugging him quickly, and then pushing him under a car.

''Stay safe, Rosie.'' Jack whispered.

''Yeah, yeah.'' Rose said, rolling her eyes at him.

Rose walked up the hill to the entrance of the street. She had never been this nervous in her entire life. And that really was saying something! The alien tech scanner in her pocket was starting to give her a headache, so she turned it off. How hard could a machine that big be to find?

As Rose approached the top of the hill she heard a very familiar humming in her head. She closed her eyes as she got to the top, hoping that when she opened them she would see what she wanted to see.

Rose could hear faint murmurs of voices that sounded human. Her heart leapt. But she wouldn't open her eyes yet. The humming in her head grew louder.

She opened her eyes.

She saw a rather beautiful man with messy brown hair staring at her like he had just seen the sun for the first time. She grinned.

She started running.


	21. Love, Life, Meaning

In the doctor's mind...

His legs took off on their own accord. The reunion he had waited so long for was about to happen. Rose, his Rose, was running down this god forsaken road towards him at a similar speed he was towards her. God help anything that stood in his way.

He could see Jack standing at the end of the road as Rose pelted towards him and he was pretty sure Donna was doing the same. But, of course, he wasn't really paying that much attention to Jack, and none at all to Donna.

He was grinning, and running breathlessly towards the beautiful golden haired girl mirroring his actions.

Then, the golden silence was broken by a mechanical whirring, as if something was moving towards them. He ignored it. It sounded further up the road. Rose seemed to notice it too, because she looked sideways, still running as the whirring got louder.

And then something incredibly ugly appeared from behind a car. An old enemy. One that had separated him and Rose before. Shouting EXTERMINATE.

Before he could do anything, the Dalek released a surge of green electricity. The Doctor closed his eyes and waited for the immense pain to fill him. But he didn't.

He heard a female scream. Opening his eyes, quickly, he saw Rose topple to the ground. Then Jack appeared out of nowhere and blasted the Dalek to kingdom come. And then, immense pain came, but it wasn't from him being exterminated.

He ran over to where Rose lay, kneeling down, cradling her in his arms.

''Rose? ROSE? No, no, no, no. ROSE!'' His voice filled with rage and anger, tears of rage pouring down his face.

''Doctor?'' Came a faint voice from witching his arms

How was she still alive? WHAT? Why was he questioning Rose being alive? IDIOT.

''Rose?'' he grinned down at her, brushing hair out of her face and tears off her cheeks ''long time no see.''

Rose attempted a grin that came out like a grimace.

''Yeah...I...I've been...busy, you know-'' Rose shuddered in his arms and let out a cry as pain surged through her.

''Oh my God...Don't die. Rose! ROSE? PLEASE DON'T DIE!?'' The Doctor yelled, clutching her tighter.

Donna and Jack appeared at his side.

''Oh Rosie,'' Jack whispered, tears pouring down his face ''I told you to stay safe.''

''S-Since when d-do I t-take orders from you?'' Rose stuttered, writhing in pain.

''We have to get her into the TARDIS.'' Jack cried, he started to scoop Rose into his arms, but was beaten to it by the Doctor.

''Well GET A MOVE ON DOCTOR!'' yelled Donna, looking worriedly at Rose's ever paling face.

And then they all started running.

----------------------------------------------------------

The TARDIS hummed in terror as it saw Rose's crumpled form in the doctor's arms. He laid her down on the floor, kneeling down beside her, cradling her again.

''You're not about to leave now?'' he whispered, sobbing into her hair ''Please...Don't go.''

Rose started shaking, sobbing and trying to hug him back.

''I'm sorry.'' She whispered, as her grip loosened.

''ROSE...NO!'' Jack yelled, kneeling down on her other side.

Donna stood, leaning on the console, terrified.

''I'm sorry.'' Rose whispered again, cupping the Doctor's face in her hand, then doing the same with Jack.

And then the lights in her eyes went out. And her body flopped.

The Doctor felt an indescribable pain. Loosing Gallifrey, loosing his people was one thing. This, was another. Worse, much, much worse.

He pulled Rose's body to his chest, sobbing loudly into her head. Jack put an arm around him and kissed the top of his forehead. The doctor did the same to Rose's.

The TARDIS's cries of grief became louder and louder, until, suddenly, her lights went out.

The Doctor didn't notice. His vision was clouded by tears. He could only see the lifeless body of the ape, the human that he had loved so, so deeply, and would still love as deeply for the rest of his meaningless existence.

Donna came and knelt beside him and Jack, sobbing just as much as both of them. He put an arm around both of his alive companions.

And they wept.

Because, now, the universe was doomed.

And Love, Life, and Meaning for him,

Were Gone.

_**A/N: Very angsty, Eh? Do not despair readers! There is a very very very big twist coming soon! Review please :D XXX.**_

**_Hey Hey! The Twist is now up here. Read on for it! And plz tell me if you liked it. _**


	22. Well We Didn't Expect That

The Doctor had been knelt over, cradling Rose's body for about half an hour. Weeping endlessly, not looking at anyone else. Jack was just as hysterical, but was obviously blocked from seeing Rose by an angry and distraught time lord. And Donna just leant against the console, tears streaming down her face, wondering what to make of the situation.

The Doctor opened his eyes, and looked down at Rose's broken body. His hearts picked up pace at the anger he felt when he thought of how beautiful their reunion could have been. And how it was destroyed by a tin robot.

''Hello? Hello?'' Came a familiar voice from the computer.

''Mickey?'' Jack said, pausing his grieving to run over to the computer and stare at the screen ''the whole power on the ship has gone. How did you get through?''

''No time to talk. Have to talk to Rose, so if the lovebirds could be pulled apart for a few moments, I would like a word.'' Mickey grinned, shaking his head.

''Tell that Doctor to keep his hands to himself!" Yelled a voice that quite unmistakably belonged to Jackie Tyler.

''Oh Boy!'' whispered Jack, tears pooling again.

The Doctor stood up, stroking Rose's face, covering her with a blanket, and made his way over to the screen.

''Jack, look after Rose,'' The Doctor said, emotionlessly, staring blankly at the screen ''This is my fault. I'll tell them."

"Doc-" Jack tried to comfort him.

"Please, Jack." The Doctor looked at him and then down at where Rose lay, the pain in his eyes obviously proving too much for the Captain to withstand.

"Sure." Jack ran over to Rose and buried his face in her hair. He was about to cry again, too.

The Doctor took a deep breath and turned back to the screen.

" Jackie, Mickey. Good to see you." The Doctor didn't even bother to try and grin.

"Where's my daughter?" Jackie asked, narrowing her eyebrows "What's happened? I can read you men like a book? Is she even there? Is she having an alien moment? She is, isn't she? Put her on, now. I'm the only one who can get her out of those! I-"

"Jackie-" The Doctor tried to cut in. His voice came out as more of a whisper than anything else.

"What's happened, Doc?" mickey asked, putting a hand over Jackie's mouth.

" Well...You see...There was a dalek, and then she...and I...and then...'' the doctor burst into tears.

''What has ha-'' Mickey was cut off by Donna.

''OH MY GOD! LOOK AT ROSE!'' Donna cried.

The Doctor turned around, wincing at a very bright light. Rose was glowing.

''What? Mickey? Why is Rose glowing?'' The Doctor yelled, running over to Rose.

''Aah. That's one of her things. She's probably falling asleep.'' Mickey said from the computer.

Rose's body suddenly started shaking. Almost rolling around the console. Her mouth opened and unfathomable noises that suggested immense pain immediately followed. The Doctor shivered and scrunched his eyes up at that sound. It was almost as bad as hearing her last breath.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Yelled Rose ''BUGGERBUGGERBUGGERBUGGERBUGGER! WHAT THE HELL!? 3.1415926535897932384626433832795028841971693993751058209749445923078164062862089986280348253421170679..."

''What? ROSE? Jack did you hear- Hang on. Was that pi?- WHAT? Sorry. She's alive! BRILLIANT!'' The doctor yelled in delight.

''I sure did!" Jack yelled in delight, a bit confused, but still delighted.

''What d'you mean **_she's alive_**? OF COURSE SHE'S BLOODY ALIVE. NOW PUT HER ON!" Yelled Jackie.

"Jackie, shut up!" the Doctor yelled, disconnecting.

He ran over to Rose.

''BUSU! TU MERE EST UNE FALOP! MERDE! DUMMES HUHN! VA TE TRIPOTER! SACRE BLEU! _Frère Jacques, frère Jacques,  
Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous? Sonnez les matines! Sonnez les matines! Ding, dang, dong. Ding, dang, dong. _WHY DID THE DINASOUR CROSS THE ROAD? BECAUSE CHICKENS WEREN'T INVENTED THEN! GOD, I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE BRIGHT! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!'' Rose screamed.

"Oh God! What do we do?" Yelled Donna.

"I don't know! I didn't even know she spoke french. Or Japanese. Or German. JACK?" The Doctor yelled.

"Erm...Do you have Dexy's Midnight Runners?'' Jack cried

"Err...Yes!" The Doctor yelled, confused "Why?"

"PUT ON COME ON EILEEN!" Jack yelled.

The TARDIS beat the Doctor to it.

"Come on Rosie! Stop speaking...crap!" Jack yelled at the writhing, glowing body of his best friend.

''DEXY'S MIDNIGHT....OOOH! _Come on Eileen, I swear (well he means) At this moment you mean everything, With you in that dress..._TURN THAT BLOODY MUSIC DOWN, JACK!" Yelled Rose.

She collapsed on the floor, gasping for air.

"Is it you, Rose?" Whispered Jack.

"Naah. It's Billy Elliot!'' Rose snarled, breathlessly.

The Doctor almost scremed with joy as he heard Rose's voice. He didn't care how she was alive. Just as long as she was.

"Where the hell am I?" she muttered, her eyes still closed as she dealt with the last of the pain.

"Open your eyes." Jack grinned.

Rose opened her eyes in wonder as she took in where she was. The Doctor's breath hitched as he saw the pure delight on Rose's face. Time really did just stand still around her.

''YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Rose cried, she leapt up and pulled Jack and Donna into a bone crushing hug.

"Yep, just what I was gonna say." Whispered Jack.

"Blimey your strong!" Choked Donna, sighing with relief as Rose put her down.

She crossed her arms, deep in thought

"But If I'm alive...and we're on the TARDIS...then that means..." Rose mused.

"Turn around, Rosie." Jack grinned.

Rose turned around and looked in disbelief as the Doctor walked towards her, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Would you like to explain what you just did?" the Doctor grinned.

"No," She grinned back "That is for me to know and for you to find out. Spaceman."

He shook his head and sighed, over dramatically.

"You're still you then?" He sighed.

''Mmm Hmm. You can take the girl out of earth, but you can't take earth out the girl!" Rose narrowed her eyes at his insulting sacrcasm.

"Ha!" He cried, and pulled her off her feet into a huge hug.

Home, was all he could think.

I'm Home.

**_A/N: There's the Twist! Please Review, I love to hear what you think. More very soon!_**


	23. All Aboard

**_A/N: And here is the long awaited next chapter...PLEEEEASE REVIEW!_**

5 minutes later....

The Doctor reluctantly let go of Rose, as she started complaining that he was squeezing all the air out of her.

"Righto," Rose beamed as the Doctor set her back on her feet "I will save the story of what in Gods name went on there for later. No, I'm not immortal."

She dashed over to Console and started changing the TARDIS's coordinates. Suddenly, the lights went out again.

"Rose! What did you do?" Yelled the Doctor, fiddling with the machine, trying to turn the TARIDS back on.

"Oh Bum." Rose looked at the console, blankly.

"What Is It?" The Doctor asked in a calmer voice.

"The Daleks have adapted some sort of system override software into their technology. They have put a full intergallactromagnetic field round the ship, disabled the extrapolator shielding, and are now taking us all to their base or 'The Crucible', as they seem to call it," Rose sighed and put her head in her hands "the little buggers just don't know when to stop, do they?"

"No, it seems not- Hang on. How do you know about intergallactromagnetricity?" The Doctor asked, confused.

"Oh don't underestimate me, ." Rose grinned as his sudden change of subject.

"Alright then . . .Time for a quick general knowledge test..." The Doctor grinned, slyly at her "I'll give you a tenner if you get all five questions right."

"Ooh. I do hate to take your money off you so easily, Sire." Rose grinned an even more sly grin back at him.

"Tenner on the Doctor." Donna whispered to Jack.

"Tenner on Rose." Jack whispered, shaking her hand.

He narrowed his eyes.

"What is the Seventh Sun of Galioxtrox called?" The Doctor asked, grinning.

_I wonder what I will spend that tenner on, _he thought.

''Moobahajonklontex." Rose grinned back.

His eyes narrowed even more.

"Very Good. OK. In which year was the Moon of Poosh lost?" He was far less cocky this time.

"Oh Please!" Rose cried in mock despair "Delta 159.7!"

"Damn!" He muttered.

"Something wrong?" Rose asked, smiling mockingly.

"Who was the 69th Steward of Hanaglies?" Asked the Doctor, ignoring her sarcasm completely.

"Piftwafata Chen Grouchgo. Renowned for his captivating excrete." Rose shuddered at the last part.

"Any idea what they're on about?" Donna whispered to Jack.

"Nope. But I have a feeling you are about to owe me a tenner." Jack muttered back, grinning.

_Rassilon! She is making me look like an idiot. But she will have no idea about the last one, _the Doctor thought.

"Okay...Final question . How many species died in the time war?" The Doctor asked. He instantly regretted the question when he saw the folorn look on Rose's face. He had to do a retake when he saw the colour of her eyes. **_They were gold._**

"560 million. All gone. I saw it. The time war. In my head. I see everything." Rose whispered. She promptly shook her head and grinned up at the doctor, obviously wanting to forget what he had just said "So...Where's my tenner?"

The doctor shifted from foot to foot, nervously.

"Well...the thing is-"The Doctor started to explain.

"You don't have a tenner do you?" Rose shook her head, in mock horror.

"How about free piggybacks for life?" The Doctor asked, sheepishly.

Rose grinned.

"You have a deal, Mister." Rose said, shaking both of his hands firmly.

"Bloody hell, you two! The world is about to end and you're worrying about a tenner?" cried Donna.

"That's Rose's way of thinking. She just makes it up as she goes along." Jack grinned at Rose as Donna passed him a tenner.

Rose opened her mouth to say something, but they were all tossed violently to the floor as the ship shuddered to a violent halt. The Doctor grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to her feet.

"What happened?" he whispered in Rose's ear.

Rose beckoned to Donna and Jack, and pulled all three of her companions into a hug.

"All aboard the Crucible." She whispered

**_A/N: I am writing the next chapter imminently. It will be posted either later tonight or tomorrow afternoon. Review it please. XXX _**


	24. Don't Blow Up Your Planet!

Rose pulled away from the hug, towards the TARDIS doors.

"We'd better not keep them waiting," she said to her companions "Daleks are many things, patient is not one of them."

The Doctor grinned at Rose's courage and walked forward to take her hand.

"It has been good though hasn't it?" He asked all three of them, only looking at Rose "You two were amazingly satisfactory," he grinned over at Jack and Donna, who both gave him dirty looks in return "And you Rose Tyler...are what keeps me going. You're fantastic."

Rose grinned and squeezed his hand, then started walking with him towards the door. Donna and Jack followed immediately behind, not holding hands.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose and the Doctor stepped out onto the floor of the crucible, followed by Jack. Donna didn't follow.

"Donna! Get a wriggle on! You're no safer in there!" Rose called.

A red dalek, who Rose immediately recognised, emerged from the shadows of a corridoor.

"Ooh supreme dalek. Looking lovely as ever i see?" Rose grinned at the hideous metal monster.

"SARCASM FROM HUMANS WILL NOT BE TOLLERATED!" The Dalek roared.

"Just as well I'm not being sarcastic, then." Rose smiled at the creature.

"Or human." Jack added.

The Doctor's eyes opened wide at that.

"What?" he asked Jack.

"LATER!" Rose yelled at them " Not a great time for a catch up now, eh?"

"Perhaps not." The Doctor mumbled.

"Now dalek. Would you like to tell me what in the good name of jack the biscuit is going on?" Rose asked the dalek.

Before the Dalek could reply, the door of the TARDIS slammed shut, trapping Donna inside.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Rose yelled, storming right up to the Dalek, staring it straight in it's eye "MY FRIEND IS STILL IN THERE. AND MY GOD, IF YOU HURT HER, YOU WILL NOT LIKE THE CONSEQUENCES!"

"Let her go!" The Doctor ran up, behind Rose, and confronted the dalek too.

"THIS IS TIMELORD FOOLERY," The Dalek replied "AND BECAUSE OF HIS CARELESS ACTIONS, THE DOCTOR'S SHIP WILL BE DESTROYED."

"WHAT?" Rose and the Doctor yelled at the same time.

"You can't destroy it! It the last in the galaxy!" Rose yelled "AND DONNA IS STILL IN THERE!"

"THE HUMAN AND TARDIS WILL PERISH TOGETHER." The Dalek replied.

A gap in the floor appeared, and the TARDIS fell down into the disintegrator at the heart of the ship.

"YOU ARE BOTH CONNECTED TO THE TARDIS. TELL ME, HOW DOES IT FEEL? WHAT DO YOU FEEL? PAIN? ANGER?" The Dalek asked.

"Oh yeah." The Doctor replied, watching the TARDIS sink on the hologram screen.

He took Rose's hand, and looked at her, feeling even more grief for her than for his sinking of his ship. Her face was a mask of horror and despair.

"They killed her..." Rose mumbled.

"Oh Rose...I'm..." The Doctor stopped himself before he started crying and pulled her into a tight hug.

Jack had had enough of these tin robots hurting his girl.

"You want feelings? FEEL THIS TIN BOT!" Jack yelled, shooting the Dalek with his beam gun.

Rose rolled her eyes as Jack was hit by a beam of electricity far greater than the one his gun produced and hit the floor. The Doctor looked at Rose, questioning her sanity. Rose saw his look and sighed.

"After a while, you just get used to it." Rose answered his thoughts, turning back to the Dalek.

The Doctor nodded.

"DISPOSE OF HIM." The Dalek ordered, and three other Daleks appeared, and whisked Jack away by some sort of magnetic field.

Rose gave Jack a small two fingered salute, as he winked at her on his way out.

"How interesting to see an old enemy so defenseless as his loved ones become fewer and fewer, after all this time." A particularly hideous voice came from the same corridoor as which the dalek had appeared from.

The doctor and Rose were pulled apart as they were individually sectioned off into electric holding cells.

"Blimey. Your enemies just keep gettin' prettier." Rose muttered in astonishment as Davros completely emerged from the shadows.

"And to think, you crossed universes, striking paralell to paralell to find him." Davros ignore Rose's comment.

"I'll have you know that my jumper took me straight to this universe. You just like to make things a bit dramatic." Rose replied, examining the sides of her prism.

"Aah yes. It is just as Dalek Kahn fortold." Davros nodded, stroking his chin.

"**_The Doctor, The Bad Wolf and their precious children of time shall gather. And one of them will die." _**Rose and the doctor both winced in disgust as a creature, even uglier than Davros came into view, cackling at his words.

"Oh monkey turds." Rose looked in horror at the creature as she realised what the creature was "You're from the cult of scaro. Aren't you?"

"Very Good, Miss Tyler. Kahn saw the whole of time when he was sucked into the void. He is a god to us." Davros replied.

"Oh. So you're not in charge, then?" Rose's horrified expression turned into one of amusement as she asked Davros an uncomfortable question.

"We...Have an arrangement." Davros replied.

The Doctor grinned as he saw what Rose was getting on to.

"So what are you then?" Rose asked, grinning "Butler? Court Jester? Ship-keeper? No, no, no, wait! I've got it! You're the Dalek's PET!" Rose giggled with glee at her discovery.

"I would give you a high-five if we weren't imprisoned." The Doctor told Rose as Davros cringed.

There really wasn't anything like taking the piss out of an alien.

"Hey Doctor. I think that-" Rose was cut off by a signal that appeared on the hologram screen in front of them.

"This is Martha Jones of UNIT signalling to the dalek crucible. I have the osterhagen key. Come in, Daleks, if you can hear me." Martha said on the screen.

"Davros! Put me on to Martha now, unless you want us all blow up." Rose commanded.

Davros promptly pressed a button so that Martha could hear them.

"Doctor? I'm sorry." Said Martha.

"Sorry about what Martha? What's an Osterhagen key?" The Doctor asked.

Before Martha could say anything, Rose spoke.

"Take that bloody key out the hole now. I don't even know why it exists. You UNIT people are so bloody childish, some days i just want to whack you all round the head." Rose sighed at Martha's ignorance.

"What's an osterhagen key?" The Doctor asked.

"There are missiles placed in strategic points under the earth's crust. One turn of that key will see this planet go Kaboom." Replied Rose.

"Who's that with you Doctor?" Martha said, squinting at her screen.

"It's me, Martha. Rose. Rose Tyler." Rose said, waving up at her.

Martha gasped. "Oh my god. He found you."

The Doctor turned to give Rose a tentative smile. Rose frowned.

"Just like you to take all the bloody credit," she muttered "On the contrary, Martha, I found him."

"Well. It was gonna happen." Martha grinned "Anyway, I'm only going to use the key if neccessary. You see, i think the daleks need all 27 planets for something, but what if it becomes 26? DALEKS?"

"Once a soldier always a soldier." Rose sighed "Martha, don't you see? Blowing up the problem will not neccessarily solve it!"

"This is Captain Jack Harkness for Director Rosanna Marion Tyler. I have a warbstar. So, If what i just heard is right, it is the crucible or the earth. Your choice." Jack appeared on another hologram screen along with Sarah Jane-Smith, Mickey and Rose's mum. MUM?

"MICKEY JONAH SMITH, WHAT THE FUCK IS MY MOTHER DOING ON BOARD?" Rose roared "AND WHO THE HELL WAS STUPID ENOUGH TO GIVE JACK A WARBSTAR?"

"That would be me," Sarah Jane cringed "I thought it might help."

Rose's face softened at that.

"Okay, guys, thanks for the thought. But no one is blowing anything up today." Rose sighed.

"Oh Really?" Davros cried "ACTIVATE PROTOCOL 5! BRING THEM ALL HERE!"

"NO!" Rose yelled as her friends and mother disappeared from the screens.

_This isn't gonna be easy_, she thought.


	25. Humans Are Hopeless Daleks Are Worse!

**_A/N: This is your warning bell. There will only be a few more chapters of this story, so make the most of 'em! Don't worry, I will be immediately starting on the sequel called 'A Tale Of Two Time Gods'. I want to know what happens too!_**

Rose sighed, loudly, as Martha, Sarah-Jane, Jack, Mickey and her mother appeared before them. Why did Mickey ALWAYS involve her mother when the universe was in dior danger?

"I say to Mickey Smith, 'Mickey, please look after my mother. Tell her I'm OK, and then leave her with dad.' What does Mickey Smith do? He leaves my father at home with a baby, and he brings my mother on board a bloody alien SPACESHIP! DEFINITELY the safest place for her, eh MICK?" Rose yelled.

"She used the perfume!" Mickey cried, defensively.

"Ten years old! I'm seeing little blonde pigtails and freckles!" Rose yelled back "But don't worry! Jack will help us! A WARBSTAR? What have I been drumming into you for the last four months? NO EXPLOSIONS! Gwen and Ianto get it, and I thought you did too, but A WARBSTAR!?"

"Rose, calm down." Soothed Jackie, looking at the colour Rose was turning. Gold, naturally.

"Calm, right, working on it." Rose grinned at her mother.

Rose started inhaling deeply as all her friends and family got to their feet. The doctor looked a bit bewildered after seeing Rose almost mirroring himself, only more advanced.

"The old blonde one is not a child of time. She is not neccessary," taunted Kahn "She will be disposed of."

Rose stopped inhaling deeply as she heard the sound of three machines approaching her mother.

"Oh Boy!" said Jack, looking at Rose "You really don't wanna do that."

"What happens if they do?" asked the Doctor.

"Look at Rose." Replied Jack.

The Doctor gasped as he watched Rose. She was trying to make the golden aura surrounding her dissappear, ignoring anything else.

"JACKIE TYLER WILL BE EX-" The Dalek was cut off.

"RIGHT! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Yelled Rose, becoming completely gold as she opened her eyes.

The magnetic prison that she had been standing in dissappeared with a flash of gold. So did the Doctor's.

"Rosie, calm it." Said Jack.

"NO, I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Yelled Rose "YOU ARE THREATNING MY MOTHER. AS YOU MAY HAVE NOTICED, I DON'T TAKE KINDLY TO PEOPLE I LOVE BEING THREATENED. YOUR EMPROR CERTAINLLY LEARNT THAT LESSON. NOW GET YOUR PATHETIC TIN BODIES AWAY FROM HER BEFORE I REALLY SHOW YOU WHAT A BAD WOLF DOES WHEN IT'S ANGRY!"

_BAD WOLF! OF COURSE! _Thought the Doctor. _Rose had been headed for this._

Suddenly, there came a loud mechanical whirring from behind Rose. Everyone, even Rose, looked around in astonishment as A...Doctor made his way through the doors, followed by Donna.

"Interrupting something?" The Other Doctor asked, taking in Rose's colour.

Rose gawped at him and Donna.

"What Is THAT?" Jack asked the Doctor.

"Erm...I don't know," the Doctor said in amazement "Rose?"

"Human Timelord Biological Meta-Crisis. Half you, half Donna. Came from...Your hand, a tiny baby bit of my vortex energy and Donna's humanosity, so the unlucky sod looks like you," Rose managed to say "Now. As fascinating as this might be, and I mean that with all my heart, I have a couple of universes to save. I'm gonna try not to destroy the Daleks this time." She added, making her way over to a console covered in buttons.

Donna and both Doctors followed her over and they all started admiring the buttons.

"Aww this is BRILLIANT!" Rose shouted "Stupid, but brilliant!"

"GET THEM AWAY FROM THE CONTROLS!" Davros cried, rolling towards her.

He suddenly started wheeling in circles as Rose flipped a switch.

"Uh-Oh. Seems I might have just overrode the Navigational Intellgence switch. SORRY!" Rose grinned as dozens of Daleks suddenly started circling round the room.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Davros yelled, raising his finger in her direction.

Blue electricity shot down Davros's arm before he could do anything.

"Ooh. Electromagnetical field disclosure. You might not wanna do that." Rose grinned again at the daleks, now shocking themselves whilst speeding around the room.

"Donna, Doctor, Other Doctor, OVERRIDE THE SYSTEM!" Rose yelled.

"Yes Ma'am!" They all cried "Hang on- DONNA?" Both Doctors added.

"Oh Yes!" Donna shouted "That was a two way biological metacrisis. I got some of the Doctor too. And the part of him, aswell. THE BRAIN!"

"That's debatable." Rose teased "Well get on with it, then!"

They all set to work.

"Now! Who wants to push some daleks around?" Rose cried.

"MEEEE!" shouted Mickey, Jack, Sarah-Jane, Martha and Jackie.

"Well get to it then!" Rose shouted, running at the supreme dalek.

Sarah Jane ran at him too.

"It's great to see you again!" Rose cried, ramming the Dalek.

"You too!" Sarah Jane replied and they pushed with all their might.

"THAT'S FOR TRYING TO KILL MY DAUGHTER. THREE TIMES!" Yelled Jackie, whacking a Dalek with an extrapolator that Mickey had idiotically given her.

"I'll have that," said Rose, walking over to her mother, gently confiscating the rather large gun "I'll put Jake on mum-sitting duty next time."

"Thank you!" Jackie sighed with relief "He can't even make tea!"

"Naah. Mick belongs out on the field. Never meant to be a tin dog, eh Micks?" Rose grinned at Mickey.

"You got tha-" Mickey was cut off as the sound of an explosion rang through the ship.

Every Dalek had burst into flame.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Rose yelled at the meta-crisis doctor.

"Fulfilling the prophecy." He replied, his eyes filled with confusion and regret as he took in Rose's anger.

"YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO KILL THEM!" She cried.

"What's he done?" Jackie asked from behind Rose "Why's he upset you, sweethart?"

"He just comitted geneside, Mum. That kind of thing generally does upset me." Rose replied.

Next thing he knew, The Meta-Crisis Doctor was favoured with a Tyler slap and immediately after, a very sore cheek.

"Rose-" He tried to comfort her but was blocked by Jackie Tyler's back as she steered her daughter towards the TARDIS doors.

"We need to get off the ship, Pronto." Rose told the brown-pin striped Doctor.

He nodded and started yelling.

Jackie steered Rose through the doors and sat her down on the seat beside the TARDIS console.

"What Now?" Jackie asked.

"I don't know. But I have a feeling that we're not gonna be on here for much longer." Rose tried to smile at her mother.

"You don't think-"

Then they were interrupted.

**_A/N: Two more chapters to go! Please tell me what you think!_**


	26. Goodbyes

15 minutes later.

After being killed, coming back to life, saving the universe and pulling planet earth back to it's original place in the solar system Rose was feeling quite tired. And now she had to say goodbye to two, three maybe four people who meant the world to her.

"We have arrived on planet earth!" The Doctor announced.

Martha and Sarah Jane stood up and walked over to Rose.

"I did tell you that some things were worth getting your heart broken for. And now look at you. You are reunited and happy at last." Grinned Sarah-Jane, pulling Rose into a hug "Come and have a cuppa sometime. You'd be more than welcome."

"Be careful. I might take you up on that!" Rose hugged her tight and then relinquished. She had a feeling that 'having a cuppa' wasn't going to be that easy.

Martha pulled her into a tight hug.

"Quite an eventful day for you I suppose? You must be shattered!" Martha rolled her eyes as Rose grinned.

"Hey. Get rid of that Osterhaagen thingy and save the world one more time, Eh? And get out of UNIT. You were made for better things." Rose squeezed Martha's shoulder as she saluted her.

"Consider It Done Ma'am." Martha winked at Rose and walked towards the door.

"What about Jack?" The Blue Suited Doctor asked, confused "Torchwood?"

"Oh. We'll all be getting off at the next stop." Jack snapped back.

Both Doctors looked at Jack with different emotions. The Blue confused, the Brown guiltily. The Brown suited doctor's eyes filled with tears when he saw Rose staring at the floor, fully aware of what was about to happen.

_I'm so sorry Rose, _he thought, _I know you'll thank me one day._

He pulled the blue doctor to one side.

"I have a proposal for you." He said.

"I'm listening..." The Blue Doctor replied.

"Do you know where I am about to take you?" he asked.

"No...I- _BAD WOLF BAY!_ Why are you doing this to Rose?" the blue doctor hissed "And what am I supposed to do?"

"You will be a mortal, living on the same planet as Rose Tyler. Need I say any more?" The Doctor tried to keep from souding jealous.

"A Mortal living on... But that means...Me and Rose!" The Blue Doctor jumped in excitement.

"You'd better look after her!" he hissed.

"I...We Love her more than our own lives. My first bloody priority will be to look after Rose Tyler!" The Blue Doctor cried.

"Then that's settled." He replied.

"Hang on. Have you asked Rose about this?" The Blue Doctor asked.

"No. I think that's best. She has a place where she belongs now, and you will make that complete for her. That's all I care about. Her. You look after her and make her happy. Tell her that you love her every day, that sort of thing." He replied. Though he didn't see why this other version of him got everything that both of them had ever wanted.

"Thank-you. So much," Was all the blue doctor could say "I'm going to go and get some of her stuff."

And then he ran off, down the corridoor.

**_"You are SUCH an idiot." _**Came a rather familiar voice from inside his head.

"She'll be happy, old girl. That's all I want." He replied, mentally.

_**"Did you ever think what it would do to ME to let that girl go. She has a connection with me just as strong as yours. And now you are letting that connection be separated by dimension walls. WE WILL NEVER, i repeat, NEVER SEE HER AGAIN!"**_The TARDIS yelled back, mentally.

"I'm sorry, old girl." He replied.

_**"You know, you will end up alone. Soon. If you carry on throwing 'Forever' in her face, It will happen. 'Forever' is not a small amount of time, but yet you listen to the rules of an extinct species instead of letting her in**_." The TARDIS said.

"You think I want to let her go? GOD! The only reason I am even considering letting her walk through those doors is because she has no future with us. We will both have to watch her die and live on. And do you think I could live after that. I-"

_**"We have arrived at Bad Wolf Bay**_." The TARDIS said, blankly, then cut off their mental conversation.

"Aah! Here we are then!" The Doctor shouted to his passengers "Dalig Ulv Stranden. Better known as...Bad Wolf Bay."

Rose gave him a betrayed look and then walked towards the doors, towing her mother, Jack and Mickey behind her. His blue suited self followed behind, looking at Rose like a love sick puppy.

This was not going to be easy.


	27. Journeys End

**_A/N: This, my friends, is the last chapter of this story. ENJOY_**

The Doctor saw Jackie look round in disgust as she stepped out on to a beach that held too many bad memories. He daren't look at Rose, because the urge to whisk her off her feet and run with her back into the TARDIS was becoming too great. Donna followed him out, squeezing his shoulder. He had completely forgotten she was still there.

"OI! Rosie! COEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Came a voice that he didn't recognize.

He looked up to see thirteen very warmly dressed people running towards Rose, Jackie, Mickey and Jack. He recognized four of them as Gwen, Ianto Jake and what must have been a paralell version of Asrtid Peth. How Odd.

"Oh Fantastic! It's team Galaxy hits Norway!" Cried Jackie "I'm gonna have to call your father! He's on the nursery run."

"How do they even know we're here?" Asked Jack "And what IS Derek wearing?"

"Our teleports have tracking devices in them," Answered Mickey "And I believe, Derek is wearing a pink balaclava."

The crowd stopped running as they approached Rose, simultaneously jumping on her and pulling her into a hug.

"Guys! GUYS! THAT'S ENOUGH HUGGING!" Rose yelled, apparently getting her voice back.

"Well? Introductions are in order I believe." Said a man in a pink balaclava who the Doctor believed to be Derek.

"Oh yes, of course, maybe that will shut you up," Rose replied "Team, these are the Doctor's. Doctor's, this is the rest of my team. You already know a few of them. Now, guys, if you could give us a little bit of space, I would appreciate it."

Everyone seemed to be taken aback by who they had just been introduced to, and took a lot of large steps back.

"I had a baby. Remember?" Jackie asked the blue doctor.

"Oh Yes! What did you call him?" He asked back, grinning.

"Doctor." She replied.

"Really?" He asked, taken aback.

"No, you plum! His name's Tony!" Jackie chuckled "Looks a lot like his big sister, actually. Lucky sod."

The Blue doctor laughed and looked over at Rose, who was staring down at the ground, her face a mask of confusion and betrayal that broke his heart. One Heart! Now that was going to take some getting used to.

"Rose?" Asked the brown suited doctor.

Jackie, Jack and Mickey took a step back to allow the three of them space to sort this out.

"I knew you'd do this," Rose said, returning his gaze "Dump me on this bloody beach without an explanation and some mediocre goodbye. I didn't even have to look into the future. Just knew it was coming."

"Rose..." he trailed off as Rose gave him a 'don't bother' look.

"Right! Nice seeing you! Come in guys, let's go!" Rose clapped her hands together and put on a grin that didn't reach her eyes.

She turned around and started walking towards the crowd waiting for her.

"Wait!" Donna yelled "Don't you see what he's trying to give you?"

Rose turned on her heel.

"I'm listening..." She said, the grin gone.

"Go on! Tell her!" Donna said, nudging the blue doctor forward.

He smiled tentatively at Rose as he walked towards her. Surprisingly, she didn't back away.

"I've only got one heart." He explained.

"Which Means..."

"I'm part human. I'll grow old and never regenerate. You don't have to live your life alone, Rose Tyler. I could live it with you. If that's what you want?" He asked.

"Y-you'll grow old at the same time as me?" Rose asked, shocked.

"Together." He grinned as he detected what he thought was a glint of hope in her eyes.

"And that's what you want?" She asked.

"What I've always wanted. It's up to you, though." He replied, still grinning.

She took a step closer towards him and put a hand on his one heart, tears welling in her eyes as she felt the single heartbeat that matched her own. She could live with one heart.

Suddenly, there was a whirring from behind them. The dimensions were closing.

"We've got to go." The Doctor said to Rose as she turned around. He could not hide his heartbreak this time.

"How long have we got?" Asked Donna.

"About two minutes." He said, his eyes still on Rose's face.

Rose took a deep breath.

"Right. Both of you answer me this," She commanded, beckoning to the two Doctors "When I last stood on this beach, two and a half years ago on the worst day of my life, what was the last thing you said to me? Go on. Say It!"

The brown suited doctor stepped forward.

"I said 'Rose Tyler'." He replied.

"Yeah? And how was that scentence going to end?" She asked him. She had never felt so scared in her entire life.

"Does It need saying?" He asked. He couldn't say it. He honestly wouldn't be able to leave this beach if he did.

Rose turned towards the blue doctor.

"And you, Doctor? What was the end of that scentence?" She asked, again.

Rose's heart started flying as the blue doctor took her by the the elbow and looked into her eyes. Would he dissapoint her too?

"I said Rose Tyler..."

"Yes...I know that bit!" She rolled her eyes at him.

"Rose Tyler...I love you. I will always love you." He whispered into her ear, though everone else could still hear him.

Rose leaned away to see his eyes, pleading her not to give up on him. He had told her the truth.

And then three words came into her mind.

**_'What could be.'_**

And before she knew what she was doing, Rose grabbed the lapels of his suit and pulled him into a kiss to end all kisses. Her heart skipped when he started to kiss back, grabbing her waist, seperating all the space between them. She clung roung his neck and then kissed for dear life. He was obviously not expecting to get this lucky.

And then Rose heard the most heartbreaking sound. The closing of a wooden door.  
She pulled away from the kiss and ran towards the fading TARDIS like a broken puppet. He hadn't even said goodbye.

The Blue Doctor walked towards her and took her hand. A single golden tear betrayed her and slid down her cheek. She didn't even bother to wipe it away.

Then, she looked up at him, her dark brown eyes confused.

But they were together and that was all that mattered.

He grinned at her and squeezed her hand.

Life had only just begun.

**_A/N: And there you go! People! I'm know you're cross with me for leaving her with the human doctor, but then the sequel i have planned out in my head wouldn't work! SORRY! _**

**_I would like to thank the following people for reviewing my story so far:_**

**_LuvChav  
Suki  
Taylor Harkness  
James Birdsong  
Bloody Death 11  
Selene Tyler Smith  
Dame Rose Tyler  
Dream Catcher 49  
StarofCalamity  
A.M Fairytale._**

**_Please review my story! Tell me if you loved it! 'A Tale of Two Time Gods' (the sequel) will be starting ASAP!_**


End file.
